Curse of Abaddon
by lokey478
Summary: To some death is seen as a natural thing a process in which everyone everywhere has to bow to as the old saying goes with life comes death. But to me death is simply a curse that has been placed upon my shoulders, a burden that I have carried ever since childhood
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to The Immortal Siegfried for being the beta.

[Inner monologue]

"To some death is seen as a natural thing a process in which everyone everywhere has to bow to as the old saying goes with life comes death, others believe that they can fight death, that in the end they can avoid death by breaking his plan."

"But to me death is simply a curse that has been placed upon my shoulders, a burden that I have carried ever since childhood, all around me everything I touch I see it...their death it comes to my mind and I see how I am able to kill them."

"In my childhood when I first discovered my power I saw the deaths of all the kids at the orphanage around me and it frightened me greatly the caretakers thought that I was just having nightmares but I saw their deaths as well."

"One by one the kids started to die off in gruesome ways in just the way I saw and soon enough I was the only one left after a huge fire destroyed the entire orphanage. The police took me to see a psychiatrist who evaluated me. His report? My mind was broken twisted, by all the deaths I saw and all that I lost. They opted to have me locked away until they could realize what was wrong with me."

"I didn't say it out loud but I liked the loneliness that the people put me in it kept my mind off of death. It wasn't until that man came in, I believe his name was doctor Azazel and every moment I spent with him made me feel normal. He took me out on the town but made sure to keep a close eye on me he treated me like the child that I was, treating me to ice cream and sweets and best of all I wasn't able to see his death."

"I never said it and he never actually said it out loud but I treated doctor Azazel as my father and I always had the impression that he treated me like a son."

"When doctor Azazel finally left the facility I was saddened but I made sure to follow his words of never allowing my skin to come in direct contact with another human being."

"With that said he smiled, patted my head and signed me over into the government custody making me a child of the state. He even gave me a pair of black gloves to wear over my hands before he left."

"After that my life got better I was able to attend normal school with other kids though I had to wear a modified long sleeved uniform, they thought that my gloves seems weird at first, add my blonde hair and people thought that I was some bully at first but they eventually got over it when a couple of students started talking to me and they thought that the gloves seemed cool in combination with my uniform."

"Eventually this girl from my class with whom I always butted heads with at first until I saved her from a prank that would have turned into a small disaster she and I couldn't really spit out the fact the fact that we liked each other so our friends decided to give us a little push by locking us in a locker room for the night. There we worked out our feelings and decided to become a test couple."

"At first I thought that my nightmare was over after I spent all that time with her without my jacket on and that I could touch again but if only I knew...a few weeks after I took off the gloves, I had been dating the girl for a few weeks now and she wanted to make it permanent so we kissed each other on the lips which was when it flooded my mind...her death, the death of all those people, all my friends I saw their deaths and I couldn't handle it so I ran right after we separated."

"Since that day my friends started to die one by one all of them were killed in vicious and strange ways, it scared them all so we tried to find out what happened but it was no use soon enough only my girlfriend and I were left."

"I told her that I would watch over her and we made our way back to her house where I made sure she went in but the next day I don't know what happened but apparently someone or something suddenly pushed her out onto the street where she got hit by a car...the police reported it as an accident but as I walked home it suddenly hit me I pushed her on to the street...I stared down at my hands and realized it was all my fault I was the person who killed all of them, I killed all my friends."

"And ever since then I closed my heart off to the world my attitude changed I reverted to how I used to be, closed off, wearing my gloves and long sleeved uniforms. I didn't know how long it had been but I thought that one day I would eventually lose my sense of touch. People say that power is sometimes given for a reason but for me I feel like this power is nothing but a curse meant to punish me."

[End]

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself staring at the ceiling, his eyes original color was bright blue but as the years went by seeing all that death Naruto lost the color in his eyes and they were now a blank blue color.

"Mm Naruto-kun what's wrong?" A quiet voice asked from under the covers.

Looking over Naruto saw Rias Gremory pick herself up allowing the covers to slip off her shoulders revealing her beautiful body, she liked to sleep naked for some reason and Naruto didn't mind it he liked the warmth her body had. She placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

There were nights where Naruto had nightmares and woke up cold sweat dripping down his head so Rias thought that this was one of those days. Rias and Akeno knew about Naruto's power and both of them felt pity for Naruto.

As for him he felt as though he didn't deserve it and he would never deserve it not after what he did.

Akeno and Rias met Naruto one year ago in their 2nd year of Kuoh academy.

[Flashback]

Rias was walking alongside Akeno towards their new clubhouse that was made just for their club when they happened upon Naruto who was standing outside of the clubhouse, he turned around and looked intently at them but his attention seemed focused on Rias they seemed to lighten a bit but they eventually returned to their previous blank state.

Rias and Akeno could see the coldness in his eyes and thought that he would just walk away instead Naruto bowed to them.

"I apologize for blocking your way I was just interested in the building."

"Ah that's alright." Rias replied as they went their separate way but as they went away Akeno's hand accidentally brushed against a part of Naruto's uniform that wasn't covered up properly

Naruto stopped and stood stunned for a moment, it was as if he was waiting for something.

"Oh I'm sorry." Apologized Akeno before she proceeded on her way and Naruto doing the same turning back Akeno noticed that Naruto's entire uniform ensured that he was covered up, he even had a pair of black gloves covering his hands.

Akeno wondered why he was dressed as such.

[After School]

Akeno was on her way back to her apartment but as she walked through the streets, she could tell someone was following her. She turned around suddenly but she didn't see anyone suspicious following her but she could have sworn someone was following her.

Turning into an alley she casted a concealment spell and hid soon enough Naruto entered the alleyway and looked around not finding Akeno he decided to turn and leave but then Akeno dismissed her spell and revealed herself to Naruto who was surprised to see her.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Akeno asked, she was ready to do anything if Naruto threatened her.

Naruto reached behind himself and Akeno thought that he was going to reach behind for a weapon so she blasted him with lightning that blasted him all the way down the alleyway.

When Naruto landed he landed with a splash falling into a puddle that was in the alley, Akeno walked up to his body and saw that he was still twitching a little bit in his hand was no weapon instead Naruto just took off one of his gloves.

Naruto saw Akeno and reached out to her, in his eyes she could see him begging almost screaming at her for help. Reaching out her hand Akeno touched Naruto's own and this time Naruto didn't flinch instead he held Akeno's hand tightly while tears started to come out from Naruto's eyes.

Under his breath Akeno could hear him whispering. "It's warm...it's so warm."

After that Naruto blacked out so Akeno brought him to her house to heal him.

[Akeno's house]

Naruto woke up and saw Akeno by his side and she was still holding his hand. "Oh you're now awake how are you feeling?"

Naruto saw that he was holding Akeno's hand and let go of it. "I-I'm fine...thanks for asking."

Naruto sat up and searched himself for his glove and once he found it he placed it on his hand.

"Now, I want to ask why you were following me." Akeno asked.

"I just had to see something." Naruto stood up and bowed to Akeno once more. "I'm sorry if I scared you I meant no harm. Like I said before I just wanted to find something out."

Naruto stood up but Akeno grabbed his hand pulling him back down. "I saw it in your eyes you were crying out for help, why?"

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it."

Wrenching his hand from Akeno's grip Naruto ran from Akeno's house. On his way out he accidentally dropped his wallet, Akeno saw it and picked it up, she wanted to return it but he was gone before she could do so.

Wanting to check his identity she opened the wallet and saw his ID card naming him Naruto, Akeno didn't know why but she thought she heard of that name before. Going onto the internet she typed in his name and there it was.

They were old news reports about students from a middle school that were killed in rather vicious ways, the crimes were never solved and to this day those students deaths were never solved. Searching even further she found an older news report of a child who was the only survivor of an orphanage fire.

Akeno realized why Naruto was like that he was suffering from so much suffering, the final girl from that middle school was also in Naruto's wallet and they seemed to be a couple.

And the day after that Akeno returned the wallet to Naruto who accepted it thanking Akeno for returning it to him, there Akeno mentioned that she knew about the old cases but Naruto just walked away with a final whisper. "You could never understand what I went through."

Akeno didn't know what he meant but she did as much digging as she possibly could and eventually Rias found out about Akeno searching and wanted to help as she seemed to want him on her peerage.

Still as they searched they could not come up with anything.

One day as they were looking through old reports of him they saw Koneko coming in she took a seat and took out a chocolate bar and bit into it.

As she ate the chocolate it finally hit them, perhaps he had some kind of power and it caused the accidents so it closed off his emotion.

So they finally resorted to using magic and scanned his mind, inside they found it in fragments it was filled with so many bad memories of him losing all of his friends and most of his childhood in that ward.

Inside his mind they saw the dark portion of his mind filled with screams they wanted to search it but at the last moment Akeno and Rias pulled back this would have been the final straw and to cross it would be wrong.

So they exited his mind and left things as such.

One day Naruto was invited to the clubhouse where he was offered a position as a member of Rias's peerage. Rias told him that if he joined then he would be able to turnover a new leaf however he turned that down and said that he won't become part of a peerage whatever that was.

Rias was saddened but as for Akeno she didn't want to give up on him, at the moment he was surrounded by so much darkness that it was dragging him down she knew that feeling of loneliness so she wanted to help. Rias did too after she saw what Naruto went through and occasionally she would invite Naruto for lunch.

[End Flashback]

Which was where they were at the moment a few weeks after the invitation to join was rejected one day Naruto came up and told Rias that he would join her not as a devil but instead he did small scouting jobs for her since he was human and the other forces at work would not be so hostile towards a simple wandering human.

And from there things just happened Naruto slowly opened his heart up just a little and called Rias and Akeno his friends but internally Naruto also used the both of them as much needed emotional support and both Rias and Akeno knew it but didn't mind since Naruto needed it.

After joining the Occult club Rias had Naruto move in with Akeno during the latter half of the year that they first met and so far things were doing alright, both Rias and Akeno had grown accustomed to the somewhat cold feeling that Naruto gave off.

As for the rest of the club they were led in the assumption that Naruto was a reincarnated devil but in fact he was still a full human.

"Rias what are you doing here? Wasn't Akeno here?" Naruto asked standing up and moving toward his uniform.

The majority of his body was rather pale since he had been excused from P.E with doctor Azazel's note since his powers were still uncontrollable but his frame was rather fit for someone of his age.

Due to his duties as an investigator he would occasionally get into trouble where he needed to be bailed out by Rias or her peerage and sometimes they would take a little bit to teleport there so Naruto would sustain some broken bones in the fight.

Those wounds eventually healed but Akeno wanting to ensure that Naruto was safe so she helped reinforce Naruto's bone structure when he was healing so that he could take a few hits from monsters or supernatural beings and still stand.

When Naruto found out he told her not to do it anymore he said something about how the pain was penance for his past deeds.

"Yes she was but I thought you could use the extra support." Rias replied her voice carried hints of sadness over the fact that Naruto didn't welcome her as much as Akeno and she understood why, it was her red hair it reminded Naruto of his 1st girlfriend.

Just before he exited the room to head downstairs Naruto stopped and said in a soft voice. "Thank you." Before he went downstairs.

Rias smiled and she gathered her clothes before putting them on eventually proceeding downstairs where Akeno was having breakfast.

"Good morning you two some breakfast before we go?" Rias happily nodded and served herself some of Akeno's tea and waited for whatever Akeno was cooking whereas Naruto got himself a cup of water and some toasted bread.

When done the three of them washed up before they went to school Naruto made sure to have his gloves on before he left.

[At school]

Naruto, Rias and Akeno walked into the school compound.

Kuoh Academy used to be an all-girls school that catered to only the best of the best but for whatever reason they decided to do a complete reversal and now catered to both boys and girls.

The entire compound of the school had been built from the ground up by someone who apparently had a vision for the school and gave it the very best in both design, facilities and faculties.

Both boys and girls alike squealed at the appearance of both Rias and Akeno, the schools great 'Onee-sama's' at the same time the boys were jealous of Naruto's position standing beside both Rias and Akeno since that was something that boys in the entire school would have given up their lives for.

The boys also could not understand why Rias and Akeno would be standing next to the most emotionless boy in school, Naruto didn't accel in sports and his grades were above average. All in all there seemed to be so many more boys better than Naruto yet he seemed to spend most of his time with Rias and Akeno.

Akeno and Naruto went ahead to their class while Rias stayed behind to talk to her best childhood friend and fellow devil heiress Sona Sitri.

"So Rias I see you're still with Naruto can I ask why?" Asked Sona in her usual cool toned voice.

"Well I do like him and besides he needs me." Rias countered as the two of them stood around a support pillar.

"You do realize that if you do this then you can't be together forever he'll grow old and eventually die while you'll still be young right?" Rias looked down sadly and nodded she knew the situation and didn't want to be reminded of it.

"Yes I do realize that but he has his reason for not turning." Sona shrugged her shoulders and proceeded towards class, this was Rias's situation so she should handle it the way she wanted to.

[After class]

Naruto had gone into the garden for a breather after the boring class that he just sat through, walking around the garden admiring the environment.

Unlike him it was beautiful and pure whereas his soul was darker than black he was about to take a seat when he got something from his special 'guest'.

'Well well well it has been a few years since things have happened hasn't it Naruto? Has the urge to kill grown yet?'

Naruto turned around and before appeared an enormous black dragon with skeletal wings, healed over scars all along its black body, and a single glowing red eye.

"Abaddon..." Naruto hissed out with as much emotion as he could muster. "What do you want?

"Hmm it's just been lonely you never visit me and you've stopped using my powers...why is that so?" Abaddon asked with a slight sneer in his voice.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Abaddon got a good laugh out of that though his laugh sounded more like he was mocking Naruto's bravado stance.

"Oh does it concern that red haired girl? Or perhaps it is the black haired one? Come now Naruto just because I'm in here doesn't mean I don't know what's going on out there."

"Mention them in front of me and I will use your power against yourself." Threatened Naruto.

"Hahaha! So you think you can really do anything to me? Humans are certainly interesting creature thinking that they can fight stronger creatures than them and come out on top but then again you have that power don't you? It's too bad my death will also spell death to everyone around you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and answered "I don't have anything else to say to you now release me." A sneer came across Abaddon's face.

"Well looks like my business is done I hope you enjoy what happens next because I certainly will." Abaddon soon retreated into the shadows laughing while Naruto was thrown out of his mind.

Naruto blinked and realized he was back in the real world but just long enough to see Issei come barreling out of a bush where their heads knocked into one another and almost instantly Naruto's mind blanked out for a moment.

"Ow who knocked me down?" Issei looked down and saw the downed Naruto but before he could help him he ran off as girls from the Kendo team came chasing after him.

Once they were gone Naruto blinked once and gripped his head in pain.

"N-No!" He screamed out in a blood chilling scream that was heard all across the campus.

'Naruto...' Both Akeno and Rias thought when they heard the scream.

[Naruto's Vision]

"Issei-san can you die for me?" Issei looked puzzled but he eventually backed off when the girl standing in front of him jumped back and transformed into a skimpy outfit that almost sent Issei over the edge.

But soon his face of pleasure turned into horror as he was stabbed with a strange glowing spear.

[End]

'Hehehe looks like it's time for the killings to start once more...hahahaha!'

Naruto woke up with a scream and immediately shot up his entire head dripping with sweat.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun it's alright everything will be alright." Akeno replied trying to calm him down.

"No it won't..." Naruto suddenly felt the urge to kill hit him like a train and his body twisted itself forcing him to get a weapon. "Ack! Akeno please listen...you need to restrain me if not then I-I'll go after him."

Akeno didn't know what to do and she stepped back in fear as Naruto reached for a pair of scissors that was laid out on Rias's table, grabbing it Naruto slowly made his way towards the door so left with no choice Akeno stuck out a finger and she numbed Naruto's entire body and mind with a spell stopping him in his tracks and sending him collapsing to the ground still conscious.

"Naruto-kun just what is going on?" Akeno asked as she lifted Naruto up and placed him on the sofa.

"T-that boy Issei he accidentally touched me and I saw how he was going to die...you have to stop me from doing it Akeno I don't want to go down that route again." Naruto begged.

'Issei? Wasn't he the one that buchou wanted to join us?' Thought Akeno as she picked up her phone to call Rias since she would know what to do in this situation once done she laid Naruto down and casted a spell that made him fall asleep.

[In an unknown location]

A girl opened her eyes and stared off into a wall a smile slowly coming on her face, she had on a long wool coat her red hair and hands were dirty from not being cleaned. "Looks like everything is falling into place...just like I said he will be coming soon and I can't wait."

Chapter end

**So that was the chapter I decided to go with a different route this time and have a human Naruto who has already activated his sacred gear for most of his childhood and it hasn't done him any good at all.**

**As for reasons for not turning and his sacred gear abilities well if you read everything and think about it I'm sure it'll come to you.**

**So with that said please leave me some nice and hot reviews they tell me how the content of the story is and at the end of the day I want these response so that I can deliver better content for you. And if you have any questions then please don't hesitate to ask though if they spoil the story then I'm afraid I can't answer them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Curse of Abaddon 02

Beta'd by: The Immortal Siegfried

It was the day after Naruto received the vision about Issei dying at first he did feel like killing Issei and Rias now knew about it, she had been looking to recruit Issei into her peerage for a while after discovering that he had a strange power within him.

It was similar to Naruto's own power but far less powerful still it was going to be useful so Rias now had an eye for Issei.

Rias had hoped for Naruto's freak out to be temporary and strangely enough it was temporary which Naruto found was strange as he seemed normal enough the next day though that did not lessen the feeling that Rias and Akeno had in their hearts, they did not want Naruto to go out and kill someone he had already done enough of it.

So every day after that Rias had either herself, Akeno or any member of her peerage watching Naruto, as for Naruto he was glad that they were doing this since he didn't not want to kill anyone unless he had to.

It was here that Naruto discovered that both Kiba and Koneko were considerably skilled in hiding, he knew that Rias had sent them to watch him but he could never seem to exactly pinpoint where they were at any given time.

[With Koneko]

She turned the corner hoping to catch up to Naruto but she lost Naruto in a crowd of people her sense of smell could not help her in this situation. With the same blank look on her face she walked over to the bench and sat down, taking out her phone she was about to call Rias when a cup filled with ice cream and soda was placed next to her.

"Here take it." Naruto came over and sat down next to Koneko. "I heard from Akeno and Rias that you like sweet things."

"Thank you Naruto-senpai." Koneko replied before she reached over to accept the ice cream soda the two of them sat there and waited as Koneko finished her drink people who walked by them thought that the both of them seemed strange.

Once she was done Koneko threw her cup away and walked with Naruto for a little bit their destination was the school since Rias had called for them.

"Hey Naruto-senpai can I ask something?"

"What is it Koneko?" Naruto replied as the two of them continued walking.

"What is happening between you and buchou? Why does she want us to keep an eye on you?"

"Don't worry about it Koneko just do what you need to do when the time comes and if nothing happens then just forget about it."

As for Issei apparently Rias had been keeping tabs on him with Koneko acting as the investigator for the moment and he came to school ecstatic about something. When he revealed it to his friends you could see the looks on their faces.

Their jaws completely dropped to the ground in both shock and surprise that Issei, the Issei of the perverted trio had a girlfriend and slowly their shock and surprise turned into slight anger as they tackled Issei talking about how Issei had betrayed both their trust and brotherhood of finding a girlfriend all at the same time.

[With Naruto and Akeno]

The both of them were on the roof top of the school building having lunch, Akeno had cooked up a good afternoon meal consisting of fried eggs, rice, soup, vegetables and a flask of hot tea.

Naruto had been cleared for the moment his blood lust did not seem to go anywhere so Rias did not send Koneko or Kiba to watch over him but still she left him with a magic card that would have paralyzed his senses and alerted either Rias or Akeno.

"Here you are Naruto-kun." Akeno with a smile on her face happily handed over a bento box to Naruto.

"Thanks." Naruto replied as he accepted the bento and began to eat while Akeno did the same.

The wind on the roof was calm and there was silence between the two of them only the sound of plastic hitting plastic could be heard there while below was the faint voices of other students were heard down below.

The atmosphere to most people would have been alienating but to both Akeno and Naruto it was the usual and they would not have it any other way.

Naruto had just finished his meal and reached behind to grab a cup of tea which was when his eyes met Akeno's, Naruto noticed a grain of rice stuck to her cheek he reached over and Akeno thought that he was going to do something else and blushed up a storm.

Instead of doing what she thought he would do he just brushed the grain of rice away. "There, you had a grain of rice there."

"Ah yeah thank you Naruto-kun." Akeno replied slightly saddened that her dream did not come true.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot open and he heard a female voice and it wasn't like Akeno's which held a certain amount of sultriness in its tone, this girls voice was soft and weak as if the person in question had not had anything to drink or eat in quite a while. "Help me..."

Turning around suddenly he looked towards the horizon and walked closer to the railings of the building, with each step Naruto took Akeno grew more and more worried that he had entered 'killing' mode.

When Naruto touched the railing while he thought back hoping that it was just his imagination. 'Who are you?'

'Please help me...' The voice called out as Naruto's eye blanked out and he received a vision, it was of a girl with red hair matted with dirt her eyes were purple, blank almost lifeless you could say, she was chained to the wall. 'Help me I'm at the warehouse district...'

Naruto's eyes returned to normal and he fell nearly hitting the ground if not for Akeno catching him in time. "Naruto! Naruto! What happened?" was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

[A while later]

Naruto slowly opened his eyes beneath his head he could feel warmth, staring up he could see Akeno looking back at him with concern in her eyes. "Naruto-kun are you alright?"

Naruto nodded as best he could and picked himself up he placed a hand on his forehead and thought about what he had just saw.

The girl speaking to him seemed to be locked up in a warehouse, she was being guarded by a few people, and they seemed like the gangster type, wielding bat, switch blades and pipes. Tattoos lined were printed on exposed parts of their skin.

"Naruto?" Naruto shook his head once.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied. "But now I need to see buchou."

Akeno pursed her lips and nodded.

Quickly cleaning up the roof they made their way towards the club house where Rias appeared to be taking a shower after doing a workout and since she wasn't expecting anyone in the clubhouse so early she had decided to step out naked.

She looked at herself in front of the long mirror that the clubhouse had her long blood red hair had grown a little and perhaps it needed a little trim on the bottom, then she noticed her breasts they felt like they had grown bigger yet still felt the same way.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and almost instantly Rias knew who it was. "Give me a minute Naruto-kun!"

Naruto had a strange habit of always knocking on doors before going in, he didn't know why he did it and neither did Rias or Akeno could figure out why he did such a thing. Still it was polite of Naruto to have such a habit instead of just barging through the door and even Koneko appreciated it on occasion.

A minute later Rias called out. "Come in Naruto-kun!" And the door opened, in came Akeno and Naruto.

"What is wrong Naruto-kun? We don't meet until later this afternoon."

"You said that you control territory as a devil right?" Rias nodded her head.

"Do you keep control of any warehouses?" Rias was surprised by his question but nonetheless she took out a folder from one drawer and placed it onto the table in front of him.

"Yes Naruto, it just so happens that I need you to check something out. I've been recently getting reports from my familiar that strange people have been coming and going in this warehouse, so could you please check it out?" Naruto reached forward and accepted the folder from Rias.

Looking it over, he found that there were blurry pictures taken by Rias's familiar and they depicted the shape of people moving through and from the place carrying crates and what not.

"I'll get right on it." Naruto hurriedly replied as he made his way towards the door but before he exited Rias called for him. "Naruto-kun wait!"

She tossed him a summoning card. "Take this just in case and please be careful."

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Naruto replied as he exited the room Akeno watched as Naruto exited the room and couldn't help but worry for him, if these humans turned out to be some gang of monsters then he may get killed before they got there.

Akeno turned back to Rias and saw that she had the same look of concern that she had as well but they being there could compromise the situation.

[With Naruto]

He had arrived at the warehouse and silently sneaked into the warehouse where he could hear the sound of two people talking.

"So when do you think our next shipment will be here? It is kinda boring when you have watch duty and nothing happens."

"I don't know man, either way did you see that girl in the back? I don't know what's wrong with the boss, he hasn't taken her or anything he just keeps her locked up in the back. Anyways do you see that look on her face it's like she's waiting for something?" Naruto could hear the sound of a chains rattling before the sound of a can hitting the wall echoed through the entire warehouse.

'So she is being held here...but they've got chains and I don't even know how many are here. tch This may prove to be a bit more difficult than I thought.'

From behind him a man wearing a hard hat appeared and tried to wrap a chain around Naruto's neck, however Naruto noticed it at the very last moment and managed to elbow the man in the stomach sending him stumbling back and crying out in pain.

"Hey who's there?!" One guy yelled out.

"Shit!" Naruto swore as he rolled out into the open avoiding another crack of the man's chain.

"Oh so we've got a wise guy here huh? Looks like we're going to get some action now!" One bald man with a tattoo running down his neck jumped off his crate and began swinging his chain hoping to cause more pain on Naruto's body when it hit him.

As for the other one he had on a black winter cap which had a few holes cut in it to resemble a robbers mask, he pulled it down and reached for a tire iron. "I was hoping for this too!"

The three goons circled Naruto which was when he noticed that the chains that two of them were carrying had hooks on the end.

"Stop, I don't want to have to hurt you!" The three men could only laugh.

"Oh you hurt us really?"

"Yeah I don't think your odds right now look really good kid." One of them mocked.

"Get him guys!" Hard hat yelled out as Robber charged forward his tire iron raised in the air.

He swung down but Naruto sidestepped which just left Robber stumbling as he missed however for Naruto he took this chance and slammed his palm onto the back of Robber's face sending him to the ground.

Hard hat and Baldie then decided to toss their chains at Naruto.

Hard hat missed and nearly hit Robber who was picking himself up from the ground slightly rattled from his landing.

But as for Baldie his chain hit Naruto's arm sending him flinching back in pain but due to the hook it latched itself on Naruto's arm. "Hah got you know you little shit!"

Naruto's arm throbbed in pain from the chain hitting him but nonetheless he used his leg and stomped down onto Hard hats chain as he was pulling back.

Hard hat gave it one last pull so Naruto let go of it using Hard hats own force against himself, the reaction sent hard hat flying backwards towards a wall where he crash and dropped with a loud groan.

Robber now steady charged at Naruto who was still getting pulled on by Baldie.

Robber blinded by rage swung wildly at Naruto missing most of his hits, the last one never connected with Naruto as Robber's face met Naruto's foot sending him down to the ground.

However before Naruto could turn his attention to Baldie there was the sound of footsteps and it looks like they were going to have plenty of company.

"Well well well looks like we've got a little shit who thinks that he could take us on." One guy mocked while the others around him laughed and even more filed into the room behind. "You know we do a certain thing to trespassers around here."

Their leader took out a switchblade that seemed to be caked with a little bit of blood at the very tip.

Baldie let go of his chain and went to his gang's side while Naruto pulled back into a corner and unwrapped the chain from his arm, the throbbing was starting to really hurt Naruto who winced with each link that he took off until finally his arm was free.

"Oh what's wrong scared?" Leader mocked in a sing-song voice while his gang laughed it up.

Naruto took in his surroundings but could not find any place where he could get out without fighting the gang, he was about to reach for Rias's summoning card when he heard something. 'Cover your eyes.' It was that girl's voice again.

Naruto turned and covered his eyes which was when the glass covering a part of the roof came crashing down, raining razor sharp shards down onto the gang members some of whom were scrambling for cover while others were taken down

From the hole a figure dressed in a red cloak dropped down in front of Naruto in his hands was a flashlight?

"Argh who the fuck are you!"

"Me?" The figure pointed to himself. "I am Kingfisher and all of you are my targets."

"Another smart ass get him!" Leader ordered as his gang charged forward with bats, knives, tire irons and whatever they had on hand at the moment.

"Sigh, it's like lamb to a slaughter." Kingfisher relaxingly replied as he brought his flashlight up shining it on the people, although Naruto couldn't see it he could feel the blood lust in the room suddenly increasing and he would be right as a crazed smile came across Kingfisher's face.

"Wait stop!" Naruto reached out wanting to stop Kingfisher but he was too late as Kingfisher's eyes went red and in an instant everyone that was caught in the light had lost something.

Kingfisher continued to smile as gang members fell to the ground screaming as part of their exposed flesh suddenly went missing leaving their wounds spurting blood out, those that had more dangerous weapons didn't have a chance to scream as their heads suddenly went missing.

It took a second but a second was all that was needed as those bodies dropped to their knees and started spurting out blood all over the place and soon enough everyone who was in the room had a bit of blood on them.

Kingfisher was completely drenched in the stuff which made Naruto wonder could it be that the red on his clothes was blood? He was also drenched in a bit of blood but he didn't mind it his hands were already covered in blood.

Gang members who were still alive soon went into shock due to their injuries and they eventually passed away leaving only their leader alive.

The gang leader saw all his members down and only he was left remaining, Kingfisher walked up to him and pulled his hood back revealing white hair. "Hahaha wasn't that great?"

"Y-You monster your fucked up man completely fucked up!" The gang leader tried to run but Kingfisher shined his flashlight on the exposed part of his ankle and in an instant the gang leader fell to the ground his foot had been completely cut off at the ankle.

The gang leader now sprawled on the floor screamed in pain as he tried to stop the blood flow from his ankle that used to have a foot attached to it, where was his feet you ask? Well it was on the ground upright cut right off the ankle.

"Tsk tsk tsk you shouldn't run when someone is talking to you. Especially me you know? It's rude but I'll overlook it so now look here." From his cloak Kingfisher took out a pistol which made the gang leader whimper in fear. "Yeah you know what this is right? But let me remind you."

"Kingfisher stop!" Naruto ran up and was about to punch Kingfisher when from above someone in a full black cloak threw a set of chains around Naruto and pulled him back.

Struggle as he could Naruto could not free himself from the chains.

Kingfisher raised the gun and fired off one shot that was aimed at the man's arm, the bullet went through the fabric of his clothes, flesh and exited out the other side. Once the pistol fired the gang leader screamed into the air.

Kingfisher licked his lips relishing in the sound of the leader's scream. "Now what I'm going to do is this." Kingfisher pointed the pistol at the man's head and did the same with the flashlight.

"See I've never really tried out which one was faster a gun or my powers so now is a really good time to try it." The gang leader was now frantic as he tried to crawl away screaming for help.

"Please don't it was just a job and I needed the money please I don't want to die! Please I'm begging you for god's sake let me go!" The man cried out tears streaming down his face some snot running down his lips as well.

Kingfisher could only laugh delaying the inevitable. "Oh how I wish I could let you go but my client wants to see this done and over with, so sorry I guess you can only blame yourself for getting mixed up in this kind of company."

"Kingfisher stop!" Naruto screamed out

Taking aim Kingfisher fired the gun that went off with a bang.

The bullet went but never hit the man's head instead it hit the wall behind the man's head, as for his head it was gone leaving only a pool of blood that sprayed the wall behind it and dripped down gathering at its foot.

"Hahaha I knew it! My power is better than a gun after all." Kingfisher was laughing it out loud looking proud of himself.

The chain released Naruto who fell to the ground and then to his knees, as for his associate he or she had disappeared as soon as the leader was dead.

All the death around him but it wasn't caused by Naruto instead it was done by another force a person who took glee in taking their lives, relishing in screams and blood.

"Don't act that way." Kingfisher commented, he looked down at Naruto with narrowed eyes. "That's the way the situation would have played out...it was either you or them and obviously I picked the one who needed it more."

Naruto clenched his fist in anger Kingfisher was right but still this much death was not needed, they just needed to be scared off not massacred.

"Now let's see that wound." From within his cloak Kingfisher took out a roll of bandages and wrapped up Naruto's arm as best as he could.

Naruto did his best to ignore Kingfisher as he went deeper into the facility with Kingfisher followed him for some reason, the inner walls of the warehouse were plastered with red graffiti, discarded wrappers were thrown on the ground.

When they turned the final corner they could see at the far end was a locked steel door.

"Here let me take care of this." Kingfisher commented before he pointed his flashlight at the lock and soon a part of it disappeared allowing Naruto to tear what was left of the lock off.

Opening the door it revealed the girl who had her hands chained together which was what Naruto saw in his vision it was remarkable how she looked like a different version of Rias.

This girl's hair was much darker than Rias's blood bright red hair, the girl's eyes were also a dark violet shade instead of blue and she didn't have the one strand of hair that stood up.

The girl looked up and smiled. "You came...You really came." She replied relieved that someone had come to save her and slowly stood up.

Kingfisher saw the locks on the girl's leg and cut them in half, Naruto approached the girl carefully so that she didn't touch his bare skin however instead of him helping the girl, she dove into his arms and raised her hands over his head before kissing Naruto on the lips.

Naruto taken aback by such a thing happening laid there stunned for the moment he thought that something was going to happen but nothing which must have meant that the girl wasn't a full human.

When the girl kissed Naruto, Kingfisher's eyebrow went up and he chuckled. "Well this is awkward...boy do I feel like the third wheel right now. I'll leave you two alone I've got other things to do." Kingfisher waved goodbye and walked away humming a song as if the massacre in the other room had never happened.

As for the girl while kissing Naruto she collapsed into his arms unconcious, Naruto chalked it up to exhaustion and so he picked her up and carefully brought her out of the warehouse.

Not forgetting about the dead bodies that now littered the floor of the warehouse Naruto went in and found that the place was a huge arms cache with boxes upon boxes of weapons, probably enough to start a small war in japan.

There were pistols, high powered assault rifles, shotguns, body armor, batons, boxes upon boxes of ammunition and riot helmets. Strangely enough there were also small canisters of oil there as well.

Which made him wonder if there were all these weapons why those guys would use chains and what not to fight.

Naruto didn't like it but he had to clean up the mess that Kingfisher left him and the gear would be useful for him so grabbing a small bag he filled it with a few vests if anything they could be used to fix his clothing and he also grabbed some batons today proved that he may just need some actual weapons to defend himself.

Once he was all set he grabbed a single canister of oil and doused all the bodies with it the bodies were dead anyways he could feel it, finding a lighter among the gang members body he set the entire warehouse on fire.

He knew that Rias owned the district in underworld terms but this place in human terms belonged to a human business man who was not related to Rias at all.

As the place began to burn Naruto knelt down and gave a small prayer asking for forgiveness in not being able to help them and to hope that they would find peace in the afterlife.

Shouldering his bag of vests Naruto and the girl on his back Naruto made his way back to the school using every back alley route he knew so that he didn't have people he bumped into wondering why he smelled like blood.

[Back at the club house]

Naruto had managed to enter the school compound thanks to a small secret entrance that was made by the school delinquents and he made his way to the club house where he burst through the doors and collapsed there, he was dead tired and his arm had really been hurting all this time.

"Naruto-kun!" Akeno and Rias cried out the both of them ran up to him Akeno picked him up and laid him on the couch and there she saw his bandaged up arm while Rias picked up the girl and brought her over to the other couch she was dirty and seemed a little underfed but other than that she would be fine with some food, water and plenty of rest.

Akeno unwrapped the bandages and saw what happened Naruto's arm was injured badly and he would need stitches to make sure it healed right.

Akeno looked up to Naruto who nodded. "Do it, can't go to the hospital for this too many questions but no reinforcement alright?" Akeno nodded understanding what Naruto meant.

Akeno held a healing spell over his arm and watched as the flesh slowly mended itself before asking. "Naruto-kun what happened to you? And who did this to you?"

"Gang members they-they were there at the warehouse and they attacked me." Akeno bit her lip down Naruto must have been in some pain as his wounds closed up which was when a certain scent suddenly hit Akeno and Rias.

It was the scent of fresh blood and it was all coming from Naruto.

"Naruto why do you have the scent of blood on you? And what is that bag filled with?"

Sighing Naruto began to explain what happened at the warehouse and by the end of it Akeno and Rias were wary of this new figure known as Kingfisher, his abilities and his motives.

Chapter end

So that was the chapter, here the fight was not to display incompetence but rather the point that as I stated before Naruto is a human in this story so he is not going to be able to take that much punishment.

Next time we'll introduce the girl's identity and get right back on the plot of DxD.

So with that said please leave me some nice and hot reviews they tell me how the content of the story is and at the end of the day I want these response so that I can deliver better content for you. And if you have any questions then please don't hesitate to ask though if they spoil the story then I'm afraid I can't answer them.


	3. Chapter 3

Curse of Abaddon 03

Beta'd by: The Immortal Siegfried

[At the burning warehouse]

The firefighters had arrived at the scene and began their work to douse the flames, police officers made sure that all civilians who were in the area were safely escorted out of the danger zone.

However for one civilian he had gotten past the police line and began to cry out loud though to the police it sounded more like ranting. "Oh god above...the one who watches over all of us with your cruel eye why must you be so cruel to take away everything that a man owns?"

"Sir you need to get out of here now! It's not safe." A police officer said firmly as he grabbed the man's shoulder.

"Get your hand off of me you asswipe! I must get in there everything I own is in there!" The man screamed out as he began to struggle while also getting dragged away by the officer, soon it almost turned into a full blown fight as the man kept struggling against the police officers who were pulling him away.

Finally having enough of the man's nonsense the police officer beat the man on the head with his baton knocking him out, another officer stepped up and tied the man's hand up with a pair of handcuffs before tossing him into the back of a police car.

They would release him without writing him up but maybe a day or two in jail will teach him a lesson or two, when an officer tells you to stay back maybe you should stay back especially when a huge blazing fire is going on in the back.

[At the police station]

"There! That'll teach you to mess with us." A police officer by the name of Kazu tossed the man known as Shidow into the cell and locked it up tight. "Keep quiet for the night and I'll make sure you get out tomorrow alright?"

"No! Let me out now it's wet here I don't like it when it's wet!" Shidow screamed out as he scrambled away to the front of the cell when a drop of water dripped down and landed on his face just moment before.

"Yeah I'll let you out tomorrow Shidow-san so just stay here and just relax alright? Do that and I'll even get you some supper tonight alright?" Kazu walked out of the cell block returning to the office block where his captain was working on paperwork along with a couple of other officers.

"Hey there chief I've got the guy locked up now anything else if not then I'm going out to grab snacks and anything else we might need for the night?" Their chief known as Himeji nodded.

"Sure go right ahead Kazu not much going on here anyways just piles and piles of paperwork." Kazu just laughed and went to each desk asking what they'd like before he went down to the local convenience store.

At the convenience store Kazu waved hello to the owner and gave him the order that the others wanted, paying for the items Kazu thanked the owners and made his way back to the station.

At the station Kazu handed over the items to the other officers before he ended up at the desk of his partner Ichigo.

"Here Ichigo some tea." Kazu placed the hot cup of tea onto Ichigo's table.

As for Ichigo he was looking at a picture of his newborn daughter which Kazu spotted. "Hey Ichigo cute daughter you got there...how old is she?"

Ichigo smiled. "Well she's just a couple of months old but right now she's got everything from her mother hardly even looks like me."

Kazu patted Ichigo's shoulder. "Yeah well don't worry about it soon enough that little girl of yours she'll look like both her mom and dad."

"Yeah we'll see." Ichigo replied before he rubbed his eyes and returned to his paperwork while Kazu went down to the cells to check on Shidow.

"Hey Shidow-san I heard that you were quiet so I brought you something." Kazu stepped up to the cell and placed the cup of tea on the ground close enough to Shidow to reach for it.

Shidow's hand reached out and grabbed it before taking a small sip, "Hmm do you have any sugar officer-san?"

"Sure I guess the tea could use some sugar." Kazu left and returned a few minutes later with sugar for Shidow.

Kazu was about to hand the sugar over when suddenly Shidow's arm shot forward and grabbed onto Kazu's arm, scared Kazu looked up and maintained eye contact with Shidow for a few seconds.

But a few seconds was just enough as Shidow's eyes went red and so did Kazu's. Kazu's body slumped backwards onto the ground when Shidow let go of his hand and a few moment later Kazu stood back up his eyes now red with a strange crosshair iris just like Shidow's.

"Now let's wreck some havoc!" Shidow cried out as Kazu walked forward and opened the cell for Shidow.

Shidow pointed for Kazu to head outside and that was just what he did, Kazu wandered around the station until he finally stumbled upon the armory opening the door he went inside and grabbed a shotgun and assault rifle.

Stepping outside Kazu walked back to the main office when two other officers turned the corner, the first officer took a full blast of the shotgun to his chest sending him flying backwards into the wall his blood splattering the entire side of the wall as well as his partner.

His partner reached for his revolver but couldn't draw it out in time as Kazu filled his chest with a few rounds of assault rifle bullets.

In the main office the others heard the sound of gunfire and immediately drew out their revolvers and took careful aim at the doors leading towards the other block, while they did so Himeji called up for reinforcements.

Footsteps drew closer and closer until finally two grenades were thrown into the room.

"Duck now" Himeji screamed as the officers flipped their tables in the direction of the grenades.

Most of them were lucky enough to survive it but one officer known as Taku wasn't and he was blown away by the force of the grenade.

In the confusion Kazu entered the office and started to shoot everything in sight, the other officers couldn't see into the smoke caused by the grenade but knew the general direction in which to fire so they did so.

Gun fire continued for a few minutes with screams of pain coming from officers who got hit or those asking for ammo, soon enough only Kazu was still standing he walked up to each officer and whether or not they were dying he made sure to fire some more bullets into them just to be sure.

When he came upon Ichigo who got shot in shoulder, he froze for a second while Ichigo reached for his revolver.

"Die you bastard!" Ichigo screamed out as he whipped his revolver around and pressed the trigger only to find that it went click.

Ichigo kept pressing the trigger only to finally drop it in despair, Kazu smiled an insane smiled and pressed the barrel of the shotgun into Ichigo's head.

'Maria...' Was Ichigo's last thought before Kazu blew Ichigo's brain all over the walls with all the officers dead Shidow finally stepped out and made his way out of the place but before he left he turned to Kazu and had him point the shotgun at himself.

"Goodbye!" Shidow replied happily before he ran away.

As for Kazu his eyes returned to normal but it was too late as his finger hit the trigger and he blew his own brains all over the walls and floor.

[The next morning]

Police line was taped all over the station, paramedics were moving the dead bodies of the officers out of the place and reporters were also on the scene.

"Today the town is captured in fear over the apparent massacre of the local police station, there were no apparent survivors of this heinous crime however reports are coming in saying that one officer went to the armory, took the weapons there and started his massacre in the hallways which led to the office where all other officers in the station were killed." The newscaster reported.

Naruto saw the commotion going on when he was on a breakfast run for the girls, after he had returned from his trip to the warehouse they had decided to bunk in the clubhouses spare bedroom with Rias and Akeno taking the bedroom while Naruto took the sofa.

As for the strange girl she slept the night away tossing and turning, Rias and Akeno noticed the chains on her hands but Naruto said that he didn't notice them earlier so he picked the locks on them and tossed them into the trash bin.

Now it was morning and he had left early without telling Rias and Akeno as they were still sleeping and he happened upon this crime scene.

'Why?' He asked himself. 'Why was there this much death going on now? Was yesterday's massacre not enough, now police officers were killed...could it be the work of Kingfisher?'

However his thoughts were interrupted when he received a call, flipping open his phone he found that Rias was the one who called him.

"Hey Naruto where are you?"

"Oh I just went to get breakfast I'll be back soon don't worry though you and Akeno should keep an eye out for anything strange." Naruto replied as he began to head back towards the school, he had enough of this crime scene.

"I see and what is going on? Why should we watch out for anything strange or rather what did you mean by strange?" Suddenly from Rias's end of the phone there was noise.

"Akeno what is going on?" Rias asked.

"It's the girl she suddenly freaked out and is now tossing everything about!" Akeno yelled back.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon." Naruto replied as he hung up and hurried his pace back towards the club house.

[The clubhouse]

He entered to a scene of that red haired girl thrashing the entire club room. Books, paper and other things laid about Rias and Akeno had some scratch marks on them which must have come from the girl.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked getting the attention of the girl who instantly turned and dove into his arms muttering something in a fast machine gun manner.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked once more but in a softer tone.

The girl pointed to her wrists and very quickly babbled out. "Handcuffshandcuffshandcuffs..."

Naruto realized what she was saying and went towards the only bucket bin that still stood upright and took out the red handcuffs that he tossed out after unlocking.

Instantly the girl's face lit up with a smile as she ran forward and snatched the cuffs from Naruto's hands, she looked at them for the moment before cradling them to her face as if they were some precious lifeline.

Naruto took a step back towards Akeno and Rias. "I don't think that she is normal...Rias what should we do about her?"

"I don't know but for the moment she can stay here in the clubhouse until we can find out more about her unless..." Naruto and Akeno nodded in confirmation while the girl still smiling cuffed both her hands once more.

"Are you two alright?" Naruto asked noticing the scratch marks on Rias and Akeno.

"We'll both be fine Naruto-kun, why don't you ask her questions about herself? She seems more comfortable around you." Rias asked as she finally noted how the girl seemed to be more acceptable to Naruto's presence.

Naruto nodded and walked up to her he brought her over to the couch, "What is your name?"

"I am...Mizusa." She replied softly.

"Ok do you remember anything about yourself? Where you lived, a phone number we could call?" Mizusa shook her head.

"No I don't remember anything..." Mizusa sadly replied.

"Well my president said that you could stay here for the time being so just think of this place as your home for the moment alright?"

Mizusa smiled and nodded which was when her stomach grumbled along with Rias's and Akeno's.

Naruto walked up to each girl and gave them their breakfast item, Mizusa received some sandwiches, Rias and Akeno had a small bento set and Naruto had rice balls.

Each girl thanked Naruto for the food and they ate in silence, Akeno made some tea for them to go along with it.

Akeno and Rias fed Naruto some of their bento since they couldn't finish it, and he accepted it since he was hungry, on the other sofa Mizusa crushed her sandwich case as she watched Naruto get fed by Rias and Akeno, however her actions went completely unnoticed.

Soon enough it was time for class so Naruto, Rias and Akeno made the switch into their uniforms and made their way to class.

Once they were gone Mizusa walked over to the spot where Naruto sat earlier and laid down smiling.

[In Class]

Naruto, Akeno and Rias entered and took their places before their teacher arrived and once their teacher arrived she placed her book down and started teaching them about the English language which Rias and Akeno were experts at since their devil abilities gave them the ability to speak and understand any language.

Naruto could also understand the language enough to hold a proper conversation with Rias and Akeno though often times he would just write out what he wanted to say.

[Lunchtime]

Naruto entered the clubhouse and there he saw Mizusa asleep so silently he placed the tray on the table for her before he walked out to join Rias and Akeno on the roof.

[On the roof]

"So Rias where are we on the Issei thing?" Naruto asked.

"It is almost done, based on what Koneko-chan told me the fallen angel who is after Issei is almost ready to finish him off so it may seem like she is going to do it this weekend."

"So are we going to be moving out this weekend?" Rias nodded.

"Though I will only need you to watch over him and see that he accepts the summoning slip. It will be easy, so don't worry Naruto you won't get hurt again." Rias came over and placed her hand onto Naruto's shoulder in a comforting manner.

This time, like all the others, Naruto pushed Rias's hand away from his shoulder, Akeno saw it and sighed even after so long Naruto still stopped Rias's advances.

Rias took the hint and backed-off, the three of them spent the rest of the time up there in silence.

The next few days had passed very quickly for the occult club, Mizusa still could not remember anything from her past and she seemed rather sleepy spending most of her time sleeping and only during meal times did she ever wake up or when Naruto was around.

[At a bar with Naruto]

Naruto entered the shady place where he made sure to have a pair of shades on, the people who frequented the bar didn't like it when you made eye contact and here there would be no help if you got into trouble.

Walking up to the bartender he sat down. "What can I get you here?"

Naruto lowered his shades. "I wanna see Biggy."

The bartender looked at Naruto with a wary eye before replying. "No one here by that name now are you going to order something if not move on! You're stalling my business."

Naruto rubbed his eyes before he growled and reached forward for the bartender's collar and slammed his head down onto the counter top.

A couple of guys in the bar stood up but Naruto held his hand out. "Take another step and you'll regret it!" Most of the guys who stood up sat back down before Naruto turned back to the barkeep.

"Now I want you to go to the back and tell Biggy that that Naruto is here and that I want to see him. Alright?" Naruto pulled the barkeep up and tossed him towards the back.

The barkeep straightened his collar before heading to the back and came back with a smile on his face as well as his hands together it was like he was asking for forgiveness but never said it out loud. "Um yes Mr Naruto...Mr Biggy will see you now."

"Right." Naruto jumped over the countertop and went into the back while the barkeep returned to his regular duties of cleaning cups and pouring drinks.

"What're you punks looking at?!" The barkeep growled out getting the remaining heads looking his way to turn back to their drinks. "Geez bunch of nosy boyz."

[In the back]

Naruto walked into a room filled with the smell of tobacco and god knows what else, there seated at the back on a giant cushion was a mixture between a toad and slug.

"Ah Naruto my boy! What do I owe this special trip today?" Biggy slurred out his goop dripping to the floor.

Yeah Biggy was a disgusting slimebag but he was the slimebag to go to if you needed something legal, illegal or otherwise. Most monsters species had to run it by Biggy if they wanted to set up shop here in the darker part of the city the only one Biggy really feared were the ones higher up the food chain but they rarely came here or concerned themselves with what he was doing.

Naruto managed to get into contact with Biggy after he was approached by one of Biggy's lieutenants who wanted Naruto to turn a blind eye to some work he was investigating for Rias which just turned out to be some shipments belonging to Biggy.

Naruto agreed so long as Biggy didn't cause trouble for Rias and that Biggy would also help him out when needed.

"I need some info and I think you have it?"

Biggy raised an eyebrow. "Oh and what kind of information is it that you require? Cause I can't just give this stuff out for free you know."

"There's this new guy in town I've only got his name though. So tell me what you know about Kingfisher?"

"Kingfisher eh?" Biggy called for a goon who appeared from the side to go to the back and grab the 'K' files.

Once the goon returned and placed the bin in front of Naruto. "Go ahead search for him yourself."

Naruto knelt down and began to search for the file on Kingfisher as he did so Biggy kept on talking.

"So Naruto who is this person you're searching for?" Silence..."Ok that's alright if you don't want to say anything I'm not that nosy anyways." Biggy let out another puff of smoke.

Finally Naruto happened upon the file of Kingfisher and took it out to read and apparently there wasn't much to read only that Kingfisher stayed out of most of the more supernatural stuff that went on in the city, his main focus was humans but it was still enough to land him a level 4 out of 5 threat level.

Sliding the file back into the bin Naruto thanked Biggy for the info and left out the backdoor.

Looks like Kingfisher was clean and wouldn't come to harm the Occult club in anyway unless of course Kingfisher decided to have a change of heart in which case Naruto would make sure that the gloves came off.

[That weekend]

Naruto had slipped on his new outfit that Akeno made for him, this outfit only looked similar to his old uniform the material on the other hand had some enchanted Kevlar mixed into it and along the inner side of the sleeves were two seals placed on each sleeve, the seals stored two batons which he could summon forth to defend himself.

Naruto was about to go out and keep an eye on Issei when he received a call, "Hello?"

"Naruto-kun its Akeno, Mizusa-chan has disappeared from the club house room!"

"Ok Akeno calm down, I have to follow Issei now but I'll be sure to keep an eye out for her alright?" Naruto replied as he dashed towards the shopping district where Koneko said that Issei would be meeting his 'girlfriend'.

"Alright...also Naruto-kun please be careful."

"I will." Naruto reassured before he hung up.

[At the shopping district]

Issei had just received a flier from a rather strange lady who wore a rather revealing outfit, Issei thought it looked nice but couldn't wait and wonder what Yuuma would be wearing for their date.

Issei fanned himself while he waited which was when he noticed a red haired girl walking into traffic and a car was headed straight towards her, as soon as it honked the girl turned and her eyes were as wide as plates.

"Watch out!" Issei cried out as he ran towards her and tackled her out of the way.

The car thankfully screeched to a stop as it made a small turn to see that both Issei and the girl were safe. "Oh my god are the two of you alright?" The driver asked.

"Yeah don't worry about me." Issei replied as he stood up and dusted his clothes off.

As for the red haired girl she stared her hands for the moment her eyes were shaking in their sockets.

"Hey are you alright?" Issei asked thinking that she got cut when he pushed her out of the way of the car.

"Noooo!" She screamed out making everyone jump backwards.

"Don't touch me, I wish you would just go die!" The girl cried out before picking herself up and running away in tears.

Issei had a puzzling look on his face which soon extended to everyone in the immediate area since Issei just saved her and yet she would curse him to go die.

Making sure that Issei was alright the driver apologized once more and returned to his vehicle and made his way back to the waiting spot.

[In a café nearby]

Shidow was having a cup of tea and raving about how life was unfair to each table in the room and at each table he would scoops piles of sugar into his tea before moving on. Guests were starting to get irritated and those in line decided to leave due to his ranting.

Which was when the red haired girl ran past the store and suddenly Shidow stopped his antics and his mouth soon curled into a murderous smile that sent chills down the spines of everyone in the room who saw it.

[With Mizusa]

She had ran all the way to the center of the park where there was a fountain, she approached the edge of the fountain and dipped her hands into the pools of water where she started to splash water on herself in a fast and rapid manner and soon enough the clothes she borrowed from Rias were covered in water but still she continued to splash water on herself as tears streamed down her face.

From behind there was the crunch of footsteps and Mizusa stopped for the moment to see Naruto approach her from behind. "Mizusa are you alright?"

Mizusa cried and dove into Naruto's arms, her hug seemed more like a tackle as it sent Naruto to the ground.

Naruto tried his best to comfort her but he wasn't sure what to do comforting people wasn't something he usually did. "Don't worry now let's get you dried off." Mizusa nodded and the both of them made their way towards the mall where he would just get her new clothes.

Mizusa bought for herself a single dress to wear and Naruto paid for it before the two of them made their way in the general direction of where Naruto thought Issei would end up on his date.

Naruto stood by a pillar along with Mizusa while he made some calls. "Hello Akeno?"

"Hai Naruto-kun, what is it?"

"Yeah, I've found Mizusa at the mall so why don't you come down and pick her up we're at the top floor in between a clothes store and a shoe store, I'm keeping an eye out for Issei..." Naruto's eyes followed said person when he caught sight of him.

"Issei?" Akeno asked questioningly as Naruto just kinda went silent after saying Issei's name.

"Yeah I've got to go I found him!" Suddenly from behind Naruto was hugged and his phone slipped out of his hands and fell all the way to the ground floor where it shattered into multiple fragments.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed. "Mizusa get off of me!"

Naruto got Mizusa to let go and pushed her down. "Look wait here alright someone will be coming soon alright?"

Mizusa tilted her head questioningly but ended up nodding, once done Naruto chased down Issei who had just left his girlfriend's side to go to the bathroom.

Once Issei left the bathroom he noticed something was strange there was this man with a hoodie over his head following him, thinking that it was some kind of robber he left the mall and made his way towards the park where there weren't many people there the only person that remained was the lady he passed by earlier.

Thinking it was safe Issei turned around and suddenly there was the lady he passed by earlier.

"I've found you!" She said in a rather creepy voice before Issei suddenly felt a burst of pain in his abdomen taking a few steps back Issei found a knife sticking out of his abdomen.

As for the lady her eyes were red with a crosshair before they turned back to normal and she collapsed to the ground.

Issei didn't know what to do a knife was right now sticking out of him so he tried to pull it out but it was still painful, he called for help which was when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Over here! Help me please! She-she just stabbed me!" The footsteps grew closer and at a much faster pace until they were suddenly gone thinking that it was hopeless Issei collapsed to the ground and looked up at the sky.

Which was when suddenly Shidow popped into the view of Issei. "Hey there looks like I finally found you! Whooo yeah!"

Issei started to feel scared especially when the Shidow reached forward and pulled the knife out of Issei's body. Issei's blood started to pool around his body.

"Now let's see where should I start...Ah I know." Shidow thrust the knife forward and stabbed Issei in the right leg before switching and stabbing him in the left leg.

Issei screamed out in pain for help as he felt both knife stabs, he tried to crawl away but without his legs it was slow and painful work. Shidow humming 'twinkle twinkle little star' stepped in front of Isse and drove his knife straight through Issei's hand.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh!" Issei screamed out holding his hand in pain while Shidow just laughed.

"Good good excellent let me hear you scream more!" Shidow retrieved his knife and stabbed Issei a few more times.

As Isse laid there in a pool of his own blood, he thought about what he never managed to accomplish which consisted of not having completed a full date with his girlfriend or how he never managed to truly touch a pair of breasts.

As Shidow raised the knife, his intent clear as sunlight. "Sorry kid but it's nothing personal you just happened to be in a bad place at a bad time."

The knife came down upon Issei however it never hit as Naruto tackled Shidow and the two of them fell close to the fountain.

Shidow growled and started to slash Naruto but just before his final slash passed Naruto reached forward and grabbed Shidow's hand, slamming it against the stone of the fountain Shidow eventually dropped the knife when the pain got too much.

"You bastard!" Shidow Screamed as he dove for Naruto who ducked under making Shidow slam into the ground behind.

Turning about Naruto grabbed Shidow by his hoodie and lifted him over his shoulder sending Shidow splashing straight into the pool of the fountain.

"Ahhh no, I can't swim no! Let me GO!" Shidow screamed out as he struggled with all he had in the shallow pool of water.

Naruto took in a few breathes before walking into the pool of fountain water, his eyes had turned red, smiling creepily Naruto wrapped his hands around Shidow's neck and pushed him into the water as Shidow tried to pull himself out of the pool.

'No Naruto go for the boy! His blood I need his blood! He deserves to die!' Abaddon screamed in his mind which Naruto just ignored as he continued to strangle Shidow.

Air bubbles started to come up at a much faster rate as Shidow struggled to get Naruto to release him, grabbing and pulling onto anything he could hold onto until it finall stopped and Shidow's hand slipped into the water.

While Shidow was struggling Naruto could only smile and looked dreamingly into the water until suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and his eyes suddenly returned to normal.

Seeing what he was doing he instantly released Shidow who floated to the surface unconscious.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Rias asked concerned for Naruto, Issei summoned her just before he fell unconscious and when she arrived she could feel the killing atmosphere and it wasn't coming from Shidow.

Naruto looked down at his gloved hands and realized what he almost did. "I-I don't know...Just take care of Issei and I'll deal with this guy."

Rias nodded and brought Issei back to his house where she would begin healing him.

Once Rias was gone Naruto went back into the pool and dragged Shidow out of the water, setting him on a bench he searched the body of a lady and found her phone, dialing in 119 he called for a medical team to come and pick up both Shidow and the unconscious lady under an anonymous name.

Finishing his job Naruto placed the knife into Shidow's hands, to deal with the phone he checked the phone and found nothing to indicate that this lady took photos of Issei returning the sim card to the ladies pocket along with a bunch of yen notes he snapped both the phone and memory card in half before stomping on and tossing it's remains into the fountain.

Once done, Naruto discreetly left the area returning to the mall area where he watched as paramedics arrived and wheeled a tied down Shidow into the back of their vehicle.

**Chapter end**

**So that was that and yeah it is getting dark here isn't it? I can't guarantee that it'll actually lighten up soon but I'll see what I can do.**

**For Biggy I would say just imagine someone like Jabba the hutt also just in case anyone wants to know 119 is the number you call in Japan for medical and fire services.**

**Next time we're going to have the intro stuff and Raynare once more since that part hasn't been tied up yet.**

**So with that said please leave me some nice and hot reviews they tell me how the content of the story is and at the end of the day I want these response so that I can deliver better content for you. And if you have any questions then please don't hesitate to ask though if they spoil the story then I'm afraid I can't answer them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Curse of Abaddon 04

**Beta'd by: The Immortal Siegfried**

It was the morning right after Rias had taken Issei back to his house so that she could begin the healing process. Issei had woken up startled; he had sweat rolling down his head, he remembered that man the one that had stabbed him multiple times.

Standing up over his bed he checked himself over and found that there were no stab wounds anywhere, his thighs were clean his flesh there was the same as it had always been and his palm was also the same, no stab wound.

"Hrmm..." Issei looked over to the source of the moan and saw that there was an extra set of mounds under his bed sheets.

Issei carefully stepped closer to his bed before he tossed the covers aside and when he saw who it was his eyes widened a great deal.

The figure underneath his sheets was the one and only Rias Gremory Kuoh's academies number 1 girl looked up to by girls and sought after by guys everywhere but now she was in his bed Issei Hyodou's bed, one of the perverted trio looked down and despised by girls everywhere.

So Issei did the only thing he could do. "Ahhhhh!"

[At Akeno's house]

Akeno had woken up early to prepare a special breakfast for Naruto since Rias wasn't here she could prepare a more special meal for Naruto. She settled for ramen with those swirling pink fish cakes Naruto always seemed to enjoy them when she made them, he once commented that it reminded him of something but he just couldn't place a finger on it.

Akeno was happily scooping the noodles out when Mizusa slipped into the kitchen rubbing her eyes blearily.

"Oh good morning Mizusa-chan." Greeted Akeno who turned around to greet said girl. "How are you doing today? Are you ready to start your first day of school?"

"Yes Akeno I think I'm ready." Commented Mizusa.

To account for Mizusa wanting to stay close to Naruto Rias had managed to pull some strings and enrolled her as a second year student in the same class as Kiba.

Mizusa walked past Akeno to get a glass but she when she grabbed a hold of a glass she accidentally dropped it, it crashed to the ground where it broke into shards of glass.

"Eeek!" Mizusa cried out as she inched away from the glass.

"I'm sorry Akeno, I didn't mean to do that!" Mizusa reached down and tried to pick up the shards but Akeno stopped her instead opting to pick them up herself.

"Don't worry about it Mizusa-chan but are you alright?" Mizusa nodded which was when she looked over and saw a kitchen knife that seemed to be threateningly tilting back and forth on the cutting board that was extended out just a little bit too much.

Inching over until she finally stood over Akeno, Mizusa reached for the knife but just as she grabbed it from falling over Naruto entered the kitchen, and he woke up when he heard Mizusa cry out.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah don't worry Naruto-kun, Mizusa-chan just dropped a glass." Akeno replied making Naruto look a little relieved.

"I-I see...anyways I'll get cleaned up and then rejoin you later." Akeno nodded and Naruto returned upstairs.

As for Mizusa she bit her lips, narrowed her eyes and returned the knife to it's normal place.

[Upstairs]

Naruto was in the shower hot water cascading down onto his body and he thought about what had happened the day before, in a small fit on anger he slammed his hand against the walls knocking some shampoo bottles from the shelves onto the ground.

'What's going on with me...yesterday I felt the urge to kill once more but then why did I aim for him and then I switched to wanting to kill Issei...just what is going on?'

Suddenly Abaddon decided to speak up. 'Did you think I would let you forget about him? At the end of the day you only saved him by...happenstance, I know your stance and I can't do anything to change it due to his rebirth now can ?'

'Then why are we even having this conversation if you know that I could never kill him?'

'I just want to remind you that I will be watching you with a closer eye from now on.' Abaddon replied before he faded away.

Naruto blinked and saw that he was back to reality Naruto grit his hands tight. "Then I'll make sure I have more self-control this I promise." Grabbing his towel Naruto dried himself up before heading downstairs.

"C'mon Mizusa-chan you should eat your ramen don't keep daydreaming if not then all the soup will dry up." Lectured Akeno.

Mizusa blinked once and nodded. "Oh yeah I'm sorry Akeno." Mizusa picked her chopsticks up and began to dig into the ramen.

"Wow!" Mizusa cried out. "This is really good Akeno-san!"

Akeno smiled at the praise. "Well thank you Mizusa-chan if you enjoy it so much then please do eat more." Mizusa nodded and continued to dig into her bowl.

Naruto entered the kitchen. "Here Naruto-kun your favorite ramen."

"Thank you Akeno." Naruto accepted the bowl of ramen and sat down to eat, Akeno did the same but when she glanced over to Naruto and Mizusa who were eating.

Naruto noticed that and asked Akeno. "Akeno what's wrong?"

Akeno blushed and smiled. "Oh it's nothing Naruto-kun, it's just that you and Mizusa-chan have the same looks on your faces when you're eating ramen."

Naruto raised his eyebrow he never noticed this but as for Mizusa she turned away and started shaking, Akeno thought that Mizusa was about to break out laughing instead Mizusa grabbed her bag and dashed out of the house.

Surprising both Akeno and Naruto with how fast she exited the house.

"Ara ara Mizusa-chan must have been really embarrassed." Akeno jokingly teased.

To which Naruto gave a little chuckle and finished up his noddles. "C'mon Akeno we'll need to get to school early as well. Remember, we still have to meet Rias."

"Right Naruto-kun." Akeno answered.

[At the clubhouse]

Akeno had stepped in to clean the club house and prepared it for Rias's arrival before they would head off to class. The school guard said that Mizusa had ran into the school compound a while earlier but so far the two of them didn't see her yet.

As for Naruto at one vending machine getting some iced tea which was when he walked by a bathroom where a janitor was cleaning and grumbling. "Geez stupid kids...throwing up in the bathroom they could at least throw up into the water god."

Taking no notice of the man's rambling Naruto made his way back to the clubhouse and he just happened upon Rias and Sona.

"No Issei he is more like a little brother than anything else Sona." Looking over Rias saw Naruto. "I've got to go Sona so I'll see you later."

Sona nodded and let Rias go with Naruto where they made their way back to the clubhouse where both Koneko and Kiba had also gathered.

"Alright now that all of you are here we can start discussing what has happened."

Each member of the occult nodded as they went through today's agenda.

Rias told them that Issei was a new devil and so he would need to be briefed on his new duties especially with the fallen angels quite possibly still hunting him, since Mizusa didn't know about them being devils then she would have to be distracted and Koneko volunteered Shirou to keep her distracted and last but not least Kiba was given the duty of going to collect Issei when class was done

With that said Rias released all members of the occult club so that they could go off to class.

[In a Local gambling bar]

Kingfisher was seated at the table four other guys faced him and on their faces were the most stoic faces they had ever put on.

The dealer dealt out two cards to each person, Kingfisher picked up his cards and looked at them before glancing to his left and right.

A smirk came across his face as he pushed all his chips forward. "I think I will do an all in gentlemen."

Two men threw their cards back to the dealer while the other two gentleman decided to bid on their cards as well.

The dealer flipped his first card open and was about to do the same to his second card when suddenly a phone went off and it was coming from Kingfisher's pockets. "Ah well excuse me gentlemen but I'll be right back this might be important."

Kingfisher excused himself for the moment and made his way towards the bar where he called up the bartender. "Give me the heaviest and best you've got thanks."

The bartender nodded and went to his wall to get the best for Kingfisher, who flipped open his phone. "Hello, I will only talk to you if you give me the password?"

"Winner blackjack 21." The voice clearly a woman's voice replied.

"Correct, now what can Kingfisher the mighty assassin do for you today? If you need someone whacked then you've got the right person, for the right price I'll wack whoever you want to be wacked."

"Hmm well how about your boss? How much will it cost for you to wack him?"

Kingfisher raised an eyebrow. "Whoa there lady...now you're just asking the unreasonable I would never wack my boss he's kinda important to me so unless you've got something else for me I've got money waiting on the table to get back to." Kingfisher was about to hang up when the lady said something that caught his attention.

"If you don't want to lose everything you just put on that table then I'm going to ask that you hear what I have to say." The woman threatened. "Perhaps I have your attention now?"

"Well when you put it like that then please keep talking you've got my attention for now of course."

"Good now listen if you kill your boss and work for me I'll give you the much needed extension your boss promised immediately...tell me how long has he told you that he'll get you the extension yet he hasn't seem to come up with it yet?"

"Eh it's um been a while since he's told me that he'll get that for me...hmm thinking about it now he might just be underpaying me by a lot, still owes me some money I believe. But still you drive a pretty good deal...I'll have to think about it."

"Alright...Ok times up so what is your decision?"

"You know what I just might accept your offer my current boss is kinda a dick to me anyways." Kingfisher replied as he accepted his drink from the bartender and downed it in one shot.

"Good, so you know what to do, kill your boss and burn his body to ashes the more collateral damage the better especially if he's meeting at a place but do secure his arm either one will do so long as you deliver it to me."

"Alright but how do I deliver it to you? I've got no address or idea what you look like." Kingfisher asked.

"You won't and possible never will, I'll come and find you you'll know me when I find you. Bring his arm along with proof of his dead body and I'll give you the extension immediately." With that said the lady hung up and kingfisher set his glass down putting his phone away.

"Hehehe-hahaha!" Kingfisher chuckled to himself at first until it grew to the point of him laughing out loud getting strange looks from everyone in the room. "Well looks like I've got myself a new employer...the backstabbings going to look shit on my record but the extension makes everything worth it and depending on the situation I could have fun with this."

Jumping off the seat Kingfisher returned to his table where the dealer flipped the last card. The remaining players flipped their cards and that day Kingfisher walked out of that gambling bar a very very rich man.

Once outside Kingfisher received a call and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kingfisher where are you? I need you to come back now! I'm almost at the location, so you need to prepare for tonight."

"Right right, I'll be there soon." Kingfisher annoyingly replied as he hanged up and he decided to hit the nearest alcohol store for a couple crates of alcohol and he picked up some rags from stuff people tossed out, he even stopped by a gas station for a can of that stuff.

'Heh looks like the boss is going to have a rather heated moment tonight.'

[At the Academy]

In class as the teacher lectured her class away Naruto looked out the window and saw a man wearing a cap, a scarf was wrapped around his neck and the man appeared to be putting something in his pockets.

Once done the man looked up at Naruto he smiled and waved at Naruto before pointing at the wall, slapping his hand against the wall the man walked away.

Once class was over Naruto ran over to the gate where he found a slip of paper with his name. "Hello there Naruto-kun, I want to meet with you come to the address listed below and I'll tell you things you never knew before and believe me there is so much you don't know at the moment especially the origin of your powers come at any time today. I'll be waiting."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and pocketed the slip of paper before heading to the clubhouse.

Inside Issei was seated on the sofa sipping nervously on a cup of tea that he received from Akeno while Koneko sat by his side and she didn't seem happy to be sitting next to Issei on the other side was Kiba who seemed to be reading a book, in the background the shower was going on and in front of it stood Akeno who waved at Naruto.

Naruto acknowledged her and sat next to Kiba who introduced Naruto to Issei.

"Hey you're that-"

"Let's wait for Rias before talking it would be better if she were here." Naruto replied stopping Issei before he went any further.

"Yes Issei." A voice from behind them said, turning around they saw Rias walk out of the shower drying her hair. "I apologize for making all of you wait but since I bunked at Issei's house I never had the chance to shower."

Issei embarrassingly rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh I apologize Rias-san." But Rias just waved it away.

"Anyways now that we're all here we can begin what we've gathered here to do. Now Issei do you know why you're here?"

"Um is it because I've joined the Occult Research Club?"

"Well yes there is that but mostly it is because as of this moment you are a devil and my servant." Issei had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Um a devil as in the one with horns, a tail and takes your soul in exchange for things?"

"Well we don't have horns or tails." Rias stood up and her black wings came forth.

In turn each member of the the occult club stood up and allowed their wings to sprout forth even Issei unknowingly released his wings.

"Eh I have wings too!"

"Of course Issei all devils have them." Rias answered.

"So what about Naruto-senpai? Is he a devil too or is he something else?" Naruto stood up he would prefer to answer this himself.

"I'm special Issei-san and I also apologize if only I'd been sooner then I would have saved you from that pain." Naruto bowed making Issei flustered.

"Um no that's alright Naruto-senpai."

"Alright going back to what we were talking about previously." Everyone turned their attention back to Rias. "Now Issei you have to know the girl Amano Yuuma she was hunting you and waiting for the opportunity to kill you."

"Me? Why?"

"It is because you possessed a power that she fears. It is called a sacred gear."

"Sacred Gear..." Issei mumbled to himself.

"Yes Issei, I believe that you possessed a Sacred Gear that she feared and so she wanted to take you out before you realized it and even though it didn't go as she planned, she will come and find you to try to kill you." Issei nodded but in his mind he had another thought.

'That doesn't sound very reassuring for me especially if it's Yuuma-chan.'

"Now that you know what is going on let's give out duties." Rias placed out a list of duties for her servants though she passed a special one onto Issei, the request originally belonged to Koneko but she had apparently mixed up her calendar and so she couldn't make this request.

Rias heard about the client from Koneko and knew that Issei could most probably handle it with no trouble.

Once most members of the Occult club were gone Rias pulled Naruto aside as she had a special job for him and Kiba to do just as Mizusa came in Shirou in her arms.

"Here Naruto, I've been recently getting strange signatures appearing from this district I want you to investigate it with Kiba." Naruto nodded until he finally noticed the address Rias wanted him to check out.

The address that the man gave Naruto was in the same district as the one Rias wanted him to check out.

"Kiba let's go! Grab your sword as well we might be needing it." Kiba nodded and grabbed his sword.

"Naruto-kun what's going on?" Rias asked.

"I honestly won't know until I get there." Naruto replied as he and Kiba were walking away.

Mizusa looked over and saw Naruto leaving the room, she ran up to Naruto and shook her head. "Naruto don't go please it'll be dangerous!"

Naruto turned and patted Mizusa on her head, he gave her a small smile. "Hey don't worry about me Mizusa, I've got Kiba with me and he's pretty good good with that sword he's carrying so I'm sure we'll be fine."

"No Naruto. Sword bad don't go please." Mizusa tugged on Naruto's arm trying to pull him back into the room, finally Naruto sighed and placed two hands on Mizusa's shoulder.

"Tell you what at the first sign of danger we'll bug out alright?" Mizusa looked down and let go of Naruto's hand releasing him.

"I'll be back soon." Naruto reassured as he exited the room with Kiba and made their way to the house.

As for Mizusa she dejectedly walked off in the other direction towards town saddened by Naruto not listening to her.

[With Kiba and Naruto]

They had arrived at the appointed address but Kiba was still in the dark about the situation so he decided to ask Naruto. "Um Naruto-senpai what are we doing here? Weren't we supposed to patrol the area and see what was going on?"

"Alright Kiba, I know what I'm going to say may seem insane but I believe that this house has what we're looking for." Naruto said as he walked up to the house and checked the gate to find them open.

"If you want to you can stand guard here and I'll go in and check." But Kiba shook his head.

"No it's alright I'll come with you too." Naruto nodded and Kiba followed right behind but as he walked past the place Kiba saw something gleaming in the moonlight.

Naruto didn't catch it due to the darkness but Kiba could see it clearly it was a metal plate covered with dust. Wiping the first letter he saw that it was an 'N' he was about to clean the rest of the dust off but Naruto called for him.

"Hey Kiba you coming over?" Kiba nodded and caught up to Naruto as the both of them entered the house.

[With Issei at the same time]

He was walking back from the client's house having failed to obtain the contract but instead the both of them had a rather good time talking about Dragon Ball, he still couldn't imagine having such a discussion with a client maybe things weren't going to be so bad.

Suddenly the sky around him turned a very purplish shade and in front of him stood Yuuma who was slowly walking up to him with another lady by her side.

"I don't know how you evaded me but this time won't be the same as the last." Yuuma continued walking forward and as she did so her outfit transformed into something worthy of an X-rated video.

Issei would have gushed upon seeing such an outfit if he was not fearing for his life right now as he was starting to take steps backwards. 'Wh-what's going on? Why am I suddenly so scared?'

"Oh what's wrong devil?" Yuuma asked in a very mocking voice. "Are you perhaps scared...Hmph well you should be after all you are going to die today!"

Yuuma formed a spear from out of nothing and threw it at Issei who dove to the side to dodge it.

The spear struck the ground to Issei's side but it immediately returned to Yuuma's side when she called for it.

'Wh-what is this feeling I-I need to fight but there is nothing I can do!'

"Power I need power like Son Goku!" Issei cried out as in his mind he imagined Son Goku using his Kamehameha.

Suddenly around his hand a green jewel came forth and around it some kind of red bracer appeared.

"N-No way is that his Sacred Gear? He managed to awaken it? Damn!" Yuuma cried out.

"Yeah." Issei answered as he grew slightly more confident. "Yeah this is my Sacred Gear! This is my power!"

[Back to Kiba and Naruto]

They entered the house which was filled with dust that layered the covered furniture, this house hadn't been cleaned in quite a while and there seemed to be a stench in the air.

"Naruto-senpai look over there." Kiba whispered as in the center of the room was the man that Naruto saw at the school gate, he was seated on what seemed to be the only clean piece of furniture a single candle illuminated the dark room.

"Ah Naruto-kun, welcome to my temporary staying place I apologize for the condition it is in at the moment but I felt as if it wasn't in my place to clean this place up. The actual owner would love to see it destroyed but for me I like it just the way it is." Naruto kept a straight place as he went and sat in front of the man Kiba by his side ready to draw his sword in case of anything.

"Who are you and why did you call for me?" Naruto asked as this man seemed to be giving off a very strong vibe of knowing things he didn't.

"Ah yes how impolite of me." The man slapped the side of his head for being so impolite. "My name is Isamu, just Isamu will do for now and as for why I called you here let's just say that I have a personal investment in you as a person."

There was an awkward silence between them as neither Naruto nor Isamu could find the right way to start this off.

"So Naruto does this place bring up any memories of familiarity?" Isamu asked as he crossed his legs.

"No should it?"

Isamu laughed at Naruto's response. "Hahaha of course not after all you were in an 'orphanage' for as long as you could remember right?"

"What are you trying to say?!" Naruto demanded as he slammed his fists on the table shaking the candle holder.

"Well perhaps what you know isn't so simple." Isamu reached into his pocket to take something out.

It was a rectangular shaped object like a photo and he reached over to place the photo on the table.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't you pick it up and see for yourself." Isamu answered as his mouth turned into a smile.

Naruto reached forward and was about to pick the photo up when suddenly Kingfisher appeared holding onto Naruto's arm.

"I'll take that!" Kingfisher snatched the photo from Naruto and turned to Isamu who seemed surprised by the appearance of Kingfisher.

"Kingfisher, what are you doing?!" Isamu demanded.

"Sorry 'boss' but I've got a new employer." Kingfisher stuffed the photo in his pockets before taking out a flashlight and knife.

Isamu's eyes widened as he went straight for Kingfisher's arm same with Naruto however Kingfisher was faster as he swung his knife down and cut off Isamu's arm that was about to touch his face.

Isamu reeled back in pain holding his stump of an arm screaming, Naruto reeled backwards slightly, as he was sprayed with the blood coming from Isamu's arm.

Kiba drew his sword and charged at Kingfisher however Kingfisher dodged over his slash and immediately shined his flashlight onto Isamu's head.

Isamu's eyes widened but before he could scream his head disappeared leaving nothing but a stump that exploded with blood.

"Now that that is done." Kingfisher took out a remote control with a button on it.

"Kiba go for the control!" Naruto yelled out as Kiba brought his blade back aimed at Kingfisher's arm.

However before Kiba could slash off Kingfisher's arm Kingfisher managed to press the button which caused a number of explosions that happened around and on the upper floor sending it into a complete blaze.

Kingfisher pulled back making Kiba's sword create some kind of force wave that went upwards, creating a hole in the upper floor, where something heavy fell onto Kiba trapping him underneath it.

Kiba struggled with the object that fell onto his body, he opened his eyes to see that it was a toy wooden sword, the kind that kids would use to pretend they were knights or warriors, it had a few open spots along its blade for something which seemed weird to Kiba considering how it was a toy sword, at its hilt was a round object resembling a marble but because of the fire that was raging around Kiba couldn't tell what it was exactly.

Kiba tried to get the sword off of him but found that it weighed something like a million tons.

Naruto looked at Kingfisher and back at Kiba. "Go get him Naruto-senpai, I'll be fine!" Kiba yelled back before covering his mouth so as not to breathe in the smoke Meanwhile Kingfisher gave the two of them a mock salute and turning to leave the burning house.

Naruto looked down...he contemplated going after Kingfisher but he would not just leave Kiba there even if he was a devil who could survive this Naruto didn't want him to experience the pain of being burned alive.

Going for Kiba, Naurto covered his mouth and dove through a wall of fire that surrounded Kiba. Once through Naruto started to get some of the rubble off of him but the smoke and fire was making things hard to focus.

"Don't Naruto-senpai. There is something on my leg and you'll never be able to get it off of me." Kiba coughed out as the smoke made it almost unbearable.

Naruto didn't care as he continued to shuffle through the rubble until it was completely clear and there he saw the toy sword on Kiba's leg.

Grapsing the handle with both hands Naruto lifted the wooden sword off of Kiba's leg very easily which surprised both Kiba and Naruto since Naruto had been able to lift something Kiba was unable to.

Shouldering Kiba and the sword, Naruto jumped through the flames going straight out of the nearest window where an explosion happened behind and the house collapsed in on itself, whatever was there and whoever lived there before now no longer owned anything.

"Kiba you alright?" Naruto asked as he gently set him down on the ground.

"Yeah I'll be fine but how did you manage to lift the sword Naruto-senpai? Not even I could do it yet you lifted it like it was nothing."

"I-I don't know Kiba." Naruto answered which was when Kiba's phone suddenly rang prompting him to pick it up.

Naruto stood up and found it strange that there were no emergency personnel to come and stop the fire but there was no point as the house fire soon died out as all the burnable objects in it were consumed.

Once Kiba was done he hanged up and stood up. "What's going on Kiba?"

"Looks like Issei-san needs some help we should go." Naruto nodded as Kiba performed a spell that transported them to the area where Issei was.

[On the rooftop of a hospital]

Kigfisher arrived on the rooftop to see a person in a cloak facing the cityscape. "I told you I would find you Kingfisher. Now do you have it?"

"Heh of course who the hell do you think I am?" Kingfisher tossed Isamu's arm to her. "Oh and I picked this up as well I don't know if it is important but Isamu was going to give it to that kid."

Kingfisher tossed the strange person the photo as well, under the person's cloak her eyes widened. "That's good I think you deserve extra for this little bit of...information."

"Well that extension is really all I'll ever want."

"And so it shall be." The lady walked up to Kingfisher and placed her hand on his head there was a flash of light that went unnoticed before Kingfisher collapsed to the ground unconscious.

The lady reached into his pockets and found a lighter, igniting the lighter the lady ran the flame against the photo.

Dropping the burning photo to the ground the lady watched as it burned to ashes and under her cloak she smiled, with the usurper Isamu out of the picture her plan should work out in the end.

**Chapter end...**

**So that was it, more mystery and slightly less death this time round.**

**Who is the lady in the cloak? What is the sword and its connection to Naruto? And what in dear name was Isamu going to show Naruto?**

**Well for that you'll just have to read on and find out won't you hehehe...**

**So with that said please leave me some nice and hot reviews they tell me how the content of the story is and at the end of the day I want these response so that I can deliver better content for you.**

**And if you have any questions that don't pertain to events that will happen in the future then please don't hesitate to ask.**

**Next time: Asia.**


	5. Chapter 5

Curse of Abaddon 05

Beta'd by: The Immortal Siegfried

Naruto and Kiba arrived at the location of Issei with a flash of red light, but they found that Rias, Akeno and Koneko were already on the scene and they seemed to be protecting an injured Issei who still had his sacred gear out.

From the looks of things Issei had been putting up quite a fight against the two fallen angels, if the torn clothes from the tall one and the few craters in the area were anything to go by.

"Tch looks like they've received some reinforcement. Raynare-sama we should retreat for now." The tall fallen angel replied as she tried her best to cover the bits of her body that were exposed thanks to Issei.

"Damn it!" Cursed Raynare. "Fine then let's go Kalawarner but be warned you devils I will kill that boy!"

With that final statement Raynare made a magic circle appear before her feet and both she and Kalawarner sunk into it, and once they were gone the magic circle disappeared as well.

"Is Issei alright Rias?" Naruto asked as everyone relaxed but still kept an eye out in case the fallen angels decided to come back.

"He'll be fine with some minor healing but what about you Naruto-kun? Your clothes are burned." Rias noted the small burns on his outfit as well as the small toy sword by his side.

"Well then we should probably head back to the club house because I think that I and Kiba have something important to report." Kiba nodded and Rias knew that this was something important.

[At the Clubhouse]

"So what you're both telling me is that this Kingfisher character killed off a single man and then burned down the house you were in right?" Rias asked trying to get confirmation of the situation that had happened at the house.

Both Kiba and Naruto nodded, which was when Naruto stepped forward and placed the toy wooden sword on the table. "But that wasn't strange, this sword fell out of the room above and it was what had us most perplexed."

Rias looked down at the sword and found nothing special about it. "Well I don't see anything special about this sword. It is the kind that children use when they are playing dress-up."

"Well why don't you try lifting it Rias." Rias saw nothing wrong with it and wrapped her fingers around the handle of the sword and used a little bit of her strength to pull the sword up.

However she found that the sword wasn't moving at all, she increased the strength in which she pulled on it but it still wouldn't budge even an inch.

Finally letting go Rias let out a gasp of air as she stared at the sword. "Koneko-chan could you come here?" Rias called.

Koneko nodded and came to stand in front of the table where the sword was. "Koneko-chan do you think that you can pick up this sword."

"Hai buchou." Koneko wrapped one hand around the handle of the sword and pulled on it, but like with Rias the sword didn't even move and inch eventually Koneko came to wrap two hands around the sword's handle but even then the sword still wouldn't budge an inch.

Finally Koneko let go of the sword and fell onto the ground tired, the floor where she placed her feet firmly on the ground was cracked indicating the amount of force she used to try and lift the sword.

"Sorry buchou but I can't seem to lift the sword." Koneko replied saddned by the fact that she had failed to lift such a simple object.

Akeno once done healing Issei came over and Rias like with Koneko asked her to lift the sword but even she couldn't lift the sword.

"Naruto-senpai you should do it now." Kiba asked getting a nod from him.

Naruto stepped forward and wrapped his fingers around the handle. Using the minimum amount of force Naruto lifted the sword with ease like it was the toy sword that it looked like.

This action surprised Koneko, Rias and Akeno since they knew that Naruto had no enhanced strength ability so to see him lift something that they couldn't even lift with ease was a definite shock to them.

Setting the sword back down onto the table Naruto turned to Rias. "So Rias what should we do about the sword?"

"Well I'm not sure. Any suggestions?" Rias asked turning to each member of the room.

Naruto raised his hand. "Yeah it was something that Mizusa said sword bad. I think she was referring to this sword."

"So what are you planning to do Naruto?" Rias asked.

"Simple lets place some charms on the sword for now and we'll do an investigation further into it tomorrow." Rias thought about it for a moment before agreeing after the night they had it was probably the best to just head home and get some sleep.

"Very well then Akeno and I will place the charm on the sword, in the meantime Naruto I know that it is a little out of the way but could you get Issei home I want to try something with Koneko and Kiba before they go home."

"Sure." Naruto replied before going over to Issei and shouldering his unconscious body.

Once Naruto was gone Rias and the remaining members of the occult club used their individual powers to try and destroy the sword but it only left the club room in more of a mess than it was.

[With Naruto]

He rang the doorbell to Issei's house and the door opened to reveal his mother.

"Oh who are you and why is Issei in such a condition." She asked.

Naruto put on his best face before talking to her. "Oh didn't you know Issei-san just recently joined the occult research club at school and we're really sorry for sending him home so late and in such a mess but we were just doing some research into a haunted house."

"Oh I see." She went before she realized that she was in Naruto's way. "Oh I'm sorry where are my manners, I'll take Issei."

"No it's alright buchou wanted me to deliver him home so just point me in the direction of his room and I'll put him in there."

"Oh what a nice boy." Issei's mother complimented. "Issei's room is the one in the middle upstairs.

"Ah thank you and don't worry I'll be leaving soon." Naruto bowed to Issei's mother and hefted him upstairs.

Upon entering his room Naruto let Issei down carefully before taking in a breath of air. "You put a good fight today Issei keep this up and people will see you for something else."

Closing the door Naruto went downstairs where Issei's mother gave him a can of cold soda before sending him off.

[The next day]

Naruto and Mizusa had woken up early and were heading towards the school as they had both apparently drawn slots for cleaning up the class in their own respective classes.

Naruto had been given a new phone curtesy of Akeno.

The trip was silent but Naruto noticed that Mizusa still wore her handcuffs, he was about to ask about them when suddenly Mizusa walked into another girl sending both of them to the ground.

The other girl's suitcase dropped onto the ground releasing all of its contents all over the place.

"Ahh I'm sorry." Mizusa apologized which was when a gust of wind came blowing over and a sash that was on the other girl's head was blown off revealing blonde hair that was some shades darker than Naruto's own.

The girl tried to catch onto her sash but couldn't as it flew away, Naruto jumped up and caught the sash and upon returning it to the girl he saw that she had a pair of clear green eyes.

"Thank you for helping me." The girl thanked with a slight accent in her speech though Mizusa tilted her head not understanding what she was saying however Naruto understood it.

"Ah your welcome miss-?"

"Oh yes I am Asia Argento and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here I am Naruto and this is Mizusa. Here let me help you." Naruto bent down and started to collect her clothing before it flew away Mizusa couldn't understand their words but she understood his actions and she started to help though her fists were clenched up.

Once the stuff was all packed up Naruto helped the girl carry it while she explained her situation.

Asia was looking for the local church but had no idea where it was since the people here didn't understand her, Naruto's eyes widened when he heard local church which was when it clicked in his head she must have been part of the fallen angels plan.

So he decided to volunteer his help before she asked since she was already poking her hands together but not before telling Mizusa to head to school first using the excuse that Asia needed someone to help her translate if not she'll just get lost again.

Mizusa nodded and waved goodbye to them no one noticing her eyes narrowing at Asia.

[With Naruto and Asia.]

Naruto led her through the streets towards the only church that was in the area Asia was talking about.

As they walking towards the church Asia talked about how she was really happy to see such a beautiful place however their talk was broken by the cries of a little boy looking over in the direction of the cries they saw a little boy with a scrap on his knees crying.

Asia moved over to the boy and that was when Naruto noticed a ring on her hand with a green gem on top of it. "Don't cry boys shouldn't cry when they are hurt like that." She replied in English.

Of course the little boy couldn't understand a word of what was she was saying since it was all in English and he wasn't that well versed in it yet, but as Asia was speaking to the little boy a green glow emitting from her hand covered the wound and right before their eyes the young boy's wound began to heal until it was like the wound had never been there to begin with.

While the boy was amazed at what had happened Naruto was looking at his hand and thinking. 'Her power is it possible for her to heal me...No there is no such thing my power can't be healed...'

"There we go all done!" Asia happily chirped out her good deed done, the boy stood up for a moment and felt no pain so he ran around the playground for a bit dragging Asia along with him showing her the swings, slides and everything else there.

A lady soon came by and picked the little boy up. "Kaa-san look the nice lady healed my knee."

However the mother just gave it a disbelieving look as she hurried her child away but not before she gave Asia a weird look and Asia looked away, there was a hint of pain in Asia's body language.

"Thank you Nee-san!" The boy yelled out hoping that Asia could catch it before his mother took him away however Asia looked puzzled by what had happened.

"That boy just told you thanks for healing his wound." Naruto translated.

A smile came across Asia's face when she realized what the boy had said to her, "It was nothing really God gave me this gift so he must have wanted me to help people regardless of how they feel about Me." her tone turned sad at the last part.

"God huh...Asia are you a devout follower of god?" Naruto asked.

Asia happily nodded. "Oh yes I am God is a great being he created everything around us and he sacrificed himself for all of us so yes I am very much a devout follower of god. Why Naruto do you not believe in god?"

"Oh no I believe in god it's just that god has never helped me in anything at all." Naruto clenched his fist in anger.

"I apologize but perhaps you would allow me to pray for you." Asia grabbed one of Naruto's hand and wrapped both of her hands around his gloved hand before closing her eyes, Naruto wanted her to let go but in the end he decided to humor her and let Asia pray.

"Oh god hear my prayer as I pray for this person before me. God I pray that you bless this person before me absolve him of any sin that he has committed so that he may eventually come to know you for your mighty grace. In Jesus name I pray amen." Asia unconsciously activated her sacred gear and a green glow enveloped Naruto's hand eventually the glow grew to envelope Naruto's entire body.

As the green glow enveloped his entire body Naruto felt like an enormous load had been taken off of his shoulders.

Asia opened her eyes and released Naruto's hand. "So do you feel any better Naruto?"

Naruto looked down at his hands before looking up at Asia and gave her a rather warm looking smile. "Y-yeah I do...thanks Asia."

"Heh don't mention it Naruto."

"Anyways we should get you to the church soon Asia they must be waiting for you."Naruto picked up Asia's luggage and lead the way towards the local church.

Once there in a rather out of character moment Naruto gave Asia his new number and told her that she could call that number if she needed someone to show her the way around town or if she ever got lost.

As Naruto was leaving the church he felt as though a pair of eyes were looking through him and if they were anymore pissed he would have been ashes, Naruto made sure to take note of the address of the church before rushing off to school.

Skipping out when cleaning class was one thing but being late for class was something entirely different.

[In class]

Naruto arrived just in time and apologized to his cleaning partner who was Murayama of the Kendo team, the same one that chased Issei on that fateful day.

"Sorry about missing cleaning Murayama-san it won't happen again." Naruto apologized as he bowed to said girl.

Murayama pouted before turning and replying. "Fine but next time be on time if not then I'm going to be blaming everything on you."

Naruto stood upright and gave a very natural smile that made Murayama blush intensely while also thinking dreamingly. 'Wow N-Naruto-san's smile is very cool...'

"Murayama-san are you alright?"

Murayama snapped out of her daze and turned away to hide her blush. "Um yeah Naruto-san I'm fine we should get in our seats before sensei comes in."

Murayama turned around and quickly walked to her seat and Naruto did the same before their teacher stepped in.

[That night]

The entire Occult club had gathered outside an abandoned warehouse where Rias said there was possibly a stray devil hiding there.

One of their duties as a devil was to remove undesirable mythical elements that were hiding out and attacking innocent people, and this one was about as undesirable as they came.

This devils name was Viser and she had apparently betrayed her master which was a huge no-no in the devil world add onto the fact that she killed humans and devoured them was a punishment just waiting to happen

So it fell to the Occult research club to defeat her since she was currently residing in Rias's territory.

Rias nodded to Koneko giving her the 'ok' so with little effort Koneko kicked down the double doors leading to an abandoned warehouse.

Upon the collapse of the doors there was an extremely pungent smell that immediately hit the club forcing them to cover their mouths.

"So um buchou what did you mean when you said that devils had abilities?" Issei asked as he kept a look out for the stray demon.

"Have you ever played chess Issei?"

"Yeah a few time but what does chess have to do with the devil's power?"

"Well after the war thousands of years ago the devils lost many soldiers during that event and so one of the four satans came up with a system in which we could rebuild our forces while also maintaining the status between the different families, and they called it the evil piece system. Like the game of chess each evil piece that the devils use correspond to one piece from the game of chess-" However Rias had to stop her explanation when she noticed that Koneko waving her hand to get them over.

"Buchou she's here." Koneko pointed out as from the shadow the upper half of a woman appeared and she was naked so everyone could see her breasts.

'Wow! Her breasts are so beautiful!" Issei erotically thought before the entire body of Viser came into view to reveal her top half attached to some kind of furry four legged monster.

"Oh I smell five little beings to the slaughter now who shall be first! I promise that this will be as painless as I can make it." A magic seal formed on her breasts and before they knew Viser squeezed her breasts making milk shot out of them.

A small puddle of liquid headed straight for Rias.

"Buchou!" Issei cried out as he summoned forth his Sacred Gear protecting Rias from the puddle by deflecting it away.

The puddle landed on a wall where it started to melt it away scaring Issei.

"Ah, thank you Issei. Viser your time has come! I Rias Gremory of the Gremory clan shall now net out your punishment for betraying your master and attacking me as well. Kiba!"

"Hai buchou!" Kiba stepped forward his sword already drawn and held with both hands.

Up above Viser simply smiled before bringing one of her monster feet down right where Kiba was standing however before her foot managed to land Kiba was already gone a cloud of dust slowly settling where he was a few minutes before.

"Huh Kiba just disappeared!" Commented Issei as he looked around for Kiba.

"That is because Kiba is the knight and as a knight Kiba gains increased speed and mobility enabling him to perform high speed attacks and maneuvers." Issei looked back up at Viser and with a glint of Kiba's sword both of her human arms were cut off with such speed that Viser was totally stunned by what had happened.

When her senses finally reconnected her to reality Viser realized that her arms had been cut off she screamed in agony at the loss of her arms.

Growling in pain Viser slowly picked herself up with her monster half which was the signal for Koneko to display her powers.

Stepping forward to face off against Viser who in a fit of rage further demonized herself turning her normal human teeth into really sharp one and her lower body now had monstrous teeth coming out of it.

"Koneko-chan get out of the way!" Issei cried out.

However it was too late as Viser gobbled up Koneko in a flash, just as she started to chew on Koneko Viser's jaw stopped and slowly it was forced open from the inside.

Inside of Viser's mouth was Koneko, her clothes were slightly melted possibly from Viser's saliva.

"Koneko-chan is the rook and as the rook she gains an immense amount of strength along with amazing defensive ability." Rias commented.

Koneko pushed the jaw of Viser's lower body apart to the point where it part of the jaw were torn and bleeding.

Once done she lifted one of Viser's monster leg slightly up before effortlessly tossing her to the side.

Viser landed with a cloud of dust which was when Akeno decided to step up to center stage lightning crackling in her hand.

"Oh my attacking buchou is a capital offense and for that you are to receive the capital punishment." Akeno mused in a sort of playful voice.

"Now it's time for your punishment!" Akeno raised both of her hands into the air and from the air lightning came down and struck Viser with all its force.

"Akeno is the queen, the almighty vice-commander combining all of the strengths of the rook, knight and bishop. She specializes in attacks using her demonic powers on top of that she is-" Akeno stopped her rain of lightning for the moment to sensuously lick her lips.

"A complete sadist." Akeno brought down more lighting onto Viser all while laughing like a child in a candy store. "But don't worry Issei just because Akeno is a sadist, I don't think that she will do anything to her allies."

Issei was slightly relieved to hear that which was when he looked over at Naruto. "So buchou what about Naruto-senpai? Is he the bishop?"

"No Issei, I am a pure human." Naruto answered.

Issei was surprised by that and so he returned to Rias who nodded in confirmation. "Yes Naruto-kun is a human and his role in our organization is as an investigator for paranormal elements that require our taking care of."

Issei nodded in understanding.

"Akeno that is enough." Rias ordered.

With the order given Akeno stopped casting her lightning spell as Rias stepped up to finish off the tired and injured Viser off.

"And I Issei am your king, if I fall then everything is over."

"Don't worry buchou none of us will let anything happen to you!" Issei declared which made Rias smile.

"Thank you Issei now then Viser your time is over." Rias brought her arms into a full circle forming a magic seal with her family seal.

"Die!" Rias pushed her hand through the seal blasting Viser with a ball of red energy that consumed her entire body leaving nothing but a darkened outline behind.

"So Issei now do you see how we operate?" Issei nodded in confirmation.

"So um buchou what piece am I?"

"You Issei are the pawn." The moment Rias mentioned that he was the pawn he grew a little depressed since the pawn was the weakest piece in chess.

"But the pawns have a special ability which makes them the most versatile piece Issei." Issei felt slightly better when Rias mentioned that.

"Now that we're done let's all get home and get some rest."

"Uh buchou why don't we all go into town since I don't think any of us can get some sleep." Issei suggested.

Rias thought about it for a moment before agreeing so with Issei internally cheering all of them went into town to do some walking.

[At the local mall]

The entire occult club was walking around looking at stuff all while eating crepes and drinking sweet tea.

At night the mall area really came alive with signboards that shone brightly and bustling noise of crowds helped the atmosphere as well.

"Wow!" Issei cried out as he clamored to the front of a music store to watch a TV set showcasing some new Japanese idol along with some other people while Naruto and gang hung out in the back.

"Look Seraphim-chan is already back in Japan!"

"Her tour must have been tiring."

"I wonder what she'll be doing over her break."

Hearing some of her music piqued Naruto's interest and so he walked forward to look at the idol everyone was talking about, upon seeing the idol Naruto started to nod along with her music as he stared at her.

Seraphim had a very angelic motif for her outfit which was appropriate since her name kinda meant the same thing, as Seraphim was bouncing on stage Naruto couldn't help but notice her appearance.

Seraphim had long black hair and bright green eyes. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail like Akeno but unlike Akeno Seraphim had a few locks of hair dangling on either side of her face. Also of note was Seraphim's outfit which seemed tailored to show off her proportions.

Suddenly Issei nudged Naruto. "Hey Naruto-sempai do you like Seraphim-chan's music?"

"I guess it just seems so familiar I feel like I've heard it before..." Naruto replied as he tried to think of when he heard her music.

"Well Seraphim-chan is an idol so maybe it was in an advertisement or just in passing." Naruto agreed and was promptly dragged into the music store.

Once inside Issei pointed out some of what he thought were Seraphim's best CD's and in the end Naruto walked out with one of her CD's however the gang had already moved on to the arcade where Issei and Naruto could see Koneko playing Taiko no Tatsujin Rias, Akeno, Kiba as well as a couple of other people were gathered around her watching her score.

"Hey Naruto-sempai up for a game my treat?" Issei held up his game card.

"Sure Issei." Both of them entered the arcade and found a cool looking cabinet for Time Crisis 4.

Swiping his game card Issei paid for both of them to start playing.

"So just push down on the pedal and you'll come out of cover and the rest should be self-explanatory right Naruto-sempai?" Naruto nodded, he remembered this game from when Azazel used to bring him out to have fun.

He never got much of a high score but he always enjoyed it since he was having fun with the one person that cared for him in the past.

'I wonder where doctor Azazel is now...'

"Game start!" Blaring rock music started to play in the background as Naruto and Issei started to shoot every enemy in sight.

People started to gather round as points soon started to rack up for both players, Naruto more than Issei. Naruto didn't know what was going on he never played like that before but now it felt more natural it was like his instincts and reflexes had somehow managed to tune into the game.

Soon Issei got killed and Naruto decided that the game was over and killed himself, when it came time to enter the highscore names, Naruto entered his name and found himself to be the number one scorer while behind him was someone named Mii.

"Wow Naruto-sempai you got such a high score...you must have really played a lot huh?" Issei commented when he saw the vast difference between scores it was basically like Naruto was the one running the entire game.

"Eh not really Issei. I don't know it just feels like I've played a lot of the game but I don't remember playing it much."

Issei shrugged thinking that it was beginners luck, placing the guns back where they belong Issei and Naruto met up with Rias and all of them went back to their house, they didn't do much today but it was nice to just relax every now and then.

[The next day]

Naruto, Akeno and Rias were in their class when their teacher came in.

"Alright everyone settle down today we have a new student so I would like everyone to welcome her."

The doors opened again and instantly the eyes of every boy widened as their new classmate stepped in.

"Hi I'm Seraphim and I hope that you'll take care of me when I'm here." She said happily tilting her head to the side and smiling.

Chapter end.

So that was the end of the chapter and next time we'll start on other stuff.

Please take note of stuff that happened here especially around the midpoint when Naruto was with Asia. As for her prayer well I'm not much of a prayer person so I apologize if it sounds fake and stupid.

And for people wanting to know Seraphim in this story has the same design as Seraphim from Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka.

And don't forget to review the story if you enjoyed it cause I enjoy your reviews I really do.


	6. Chapter 6

Curse of Abaddon 06

Beta'd by: The Immortal Siegfried

"Wow its Seraphim-chan!"

"Quickly call up everyone they have to know!"

Most male students clamored to the front of the class to ask Seraphim various questions, thought it mostly just boiled down to the guys asking for her actual three sizes.

The teacher massaged her head as she felt a massive headache coming on.

How she wished that the school would go back to the good old days when it was an all-girls school with the nearest boy being a great distance away.

"Alright everyone settle down!" The teacher ordered. "You can deal with this during your break."

The male students grumbled about the situation but they nonetheless returned to their seat.

"Now Seraphim-san let's see where you can it...ah yes right next to Mizuki-san is an open seat so why don't you sit there." Their teacher directed Seraphim to a seat next to a student who was internally cheering that he got to sit next to Seraphim.

"Thank you sensei." Seraphim replied in her idol voice that made most boys gush with fanboy glee.

As Seraphim walked to her seat every boy turned around to look at her. When Seraphim took a seat she looked over and saw Naruto who also seemed to be following her.

The instant their eyes met a grateful smile came across Seraphim's face and she gave a small wave to Naruto. When she smiled Naruto looked away blushing.

'Wh-what's going on with me? I've never acted like this before so why now? All this blushing...maybe things are turning normal at last...' Naruto brought up his gloved hand and almost unzipped it but he managed to restrain himself at the very last moment.

'No I can't do it...not after everything that's happened...I-I'm scared.' Naruto with a pained look on his face let go of his hand returning it to the table side. A single tear fell down his cheek as memories of old entered his mind.

Akeno saw Naruto blush and then she saw him drop his hand after inching towards the zipper on one of them. He seemed to be thinking about unzipping them but then he pulled back and looked away pained.

'Naruto-kun...What is happening to you?' Akeno thought before she remembered what happened that morning.

[Flashback]

Akeno had woken up that morning to the smell of eggs cooking in the morning, and when she finally opened her eyes she noticed that she was staring into the blank purple eyes of Mizusa.

"Ah good morning Mizusa-chan what are you doing here?"

"Akeno where is Naruto?" Mizusa asked.

Akeno turned over and saw that the spot next to her was empty, again the smell of eggs being cooked hit the both of them so Akeno slipped out of bed and headed downstairs her nightie doing almost nothing to hide her amazing figure.

When Akeno was gone Mizusa reached down and touched her chest, there was so much of a difference between the two of them.

Downstairs Akeno turned the corner to see Naruto in an apron, he was flipping eggs and humming one of Seraphim's song.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Said person turned around and gave a warm smile to Akeno.

"Ah good morning Akeno-chan. Sorry if I disturbed you but I just wanted to do something special for you today cause I mean you've taken care of me for so long and I just wanted to do something special for you." Naruto gave her one more smile before turning back to his cooking eggs.

Akeno stood in the hallway stunned by what she saw. Naruto had given her such a warm smile...she had never seen him give one so openly before and overall he just seemed to be raidiating this much warmer aura.

Akeno walked up to Naruto, turning him around she placed her forehead on his forehead.

"A-Akeno! What are you doing?" Naruto asked as his face went entirely red.

Akeno was surprised by the fact that Naruto blushed, in the whole time they were with each other Naruto had never once blushed so red before.

Akeno removed her forehead from his and she was sure that this was Naruto but he was acting completely different from the Naruto that she knew.

"Um Naruto-kun what happened to you?"

"Well let's just say that maybe things are going to be looking up from now on. Now take a seat I'm almost done with breakfast." Naruto pushed Akeno into a seat before heading back to the stove.

Soon enough Mizusa joined them at the table and from the looks on her face she was ready to eat breakfast and when Rias entered the kitchen she looked perplexed as to why Naruto was cooking and why he was in such a happy mood.

Akeno had no answer for Rias but she felt like the new Naruto did seem to be better since he finally look as though he received a break in life.

As for Mizusa she was eagerly awaiting her food, her fingers were wrapped firmly around her utensils.

[End Flashback]

"Akeno, do you think you can answer this question?" Their teacher asked irritably.

"Ah of course sensei." Akeno said as she stood up and recited the correct answer.

[In a hospital]

A lady wearing glasses was sitting at her table doing paperwork when suddenly there was a phone call on her cell.

"Yes hello?" the lady asked.

"Bloody Mary is that you?" instantly the ladies eyes widened a great length as she stood up and left the office heading off to a supply closet.

"Who are you and how did you get this number?"

"None of that matters right now because I need you to do something in exchange for an extension..."

"Heh you've got my attention."

[Back to the school after class]

All students had gathered around Seraphim each of them wanting to ask questions or get an autograph.

"Sorry everyone but I have something to do at the moment." Seraphim mentioned as she stood up from her seat and walked over to Naruto who seemed surprised by what she was doing.

"Um, how can I help you Seraphim-san." Naruto asked while most males in his class internally fumed, this great idol was now meeting with Naruto and it could be anyone's guess as to why she wanted to talk to him.

Seraphim smiled warmly at Naruto tears began to slowly form at the edge of her eyes. "It's been a long time hasn't it Naruto-kun?"

"Uh I'm sorry bu-" However Naruto was stopped mid-sentence by Seraphim reaching down and hugging him.

"It's been too long since we've seen each other..." She muttered tears coming down her face.

Akeno and Rias were almost out the door but due to their devil traits they heard what Seraphim had said.

"Eh!" Screamed the entire class before Seraphim grabbed Naruto's hand and made a mad dash for the exit running right past Rias and Akeno.

Naruto completely stunned by what had happened couldn't move and so he just allowed himself to be dragged along.

When Seraphim passed by Rias and Akeno Rias felt supernatural force coming from her and at the moment she feared that Seraphim was going to do something to Naruto.

Dragging Naruto along Seraphim made her way to the roof before collapsing on top of Naruto.

In that moment Naruto could feel Seraphim's large breasts on his chest and their eyes stared into each other. Naruto looking into her eyes could tell that her feelings were honest and that she was honestly glad to see him again.

"Ah I'm sorry." Seraphim responded before she picked herself up allowing Naruto to pick himself up as well.

"D-don't worry about it Seraphim-san but who are you? I mean, this is the first time I've ever met you."

Seraphim was stunned by what Naruto said. "Wh-what are you saying Naruto-kun? I mean don't you remember me? We used to be friends we played together."

Naruto still looked puzzled but Seraphim continued to talk. "I mean don't you remember, you gave this to me when I fell down and then you made me smile...don't you remember Naruto look you gave this to me when we first met!"

Seraphim held out her pendent and showed it to Naruto while she talked, only close up did Naruto notice how there seemed to be an imprint of a fist inside the gem but nothing she said sparked a memory in Naruto.

"I-I'm sorry Seraphim-san but I still don't know what you're talking about." Naruto turned around and silently left the roof top leaving Seraphim sniffling, tears falling down her face as she tried to reach for him only to be a hair too late.

"N-Naruto...why can't you remember me? And why did I take this long to remember you?"

Seraphim wiped her tears away and walked up to the railings of the roof, there she stood tears slowly forming and dripping down her face.

She wiped them away again and there her pendent dangled in mid-air.

[Flashback]

Seraphim was seated on the swing going back and forth some tears were falling from her face when she thought about how many times those kids made fun of her due to her inability to play music like her mother.

Seraphim's mother was a great musician and people were always looking to Seraphim to match her accomplishments.

Drying her tears Seraphim opened her eyes to see herself looking into the eyes of a blonde boy, this scared her and she suddenly pulled back accidentally falling off of her seat on the swing landing in a heap.

The boy surprised by what happened ran behind Seraphim and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Seraphim replied drying her newly formed tears that appeared when she fell but she couldn't stop crying when she thought about those girls.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing..." Seraphim replied wiping away her running tears.

"Well I mean it can't be anything cause you were crying and people only cry when something bad happens to them..." The boy was now thinking of something. "Here why don't I give you this?"

The boy took something out from his pocket and pressed one blue stone into Seraphim's hand.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Oh it's a present from me to you. Whenever someone gives me a present I stop crying and see you've stopped crying!" The boy laughed out lightening the mood with Seraphim eventually joining in.

"Thanks but I can't accept something like this." Seraphim tried to press the stone back into the boys hand but he refused to take it.

"No you can keep it if it makes you happy cause you're pretty when you smile." The boy replied making Seraphim blush. "Either way I've also got plenty more at home and if it makes you happy then you can keep it."

"Thanks." Seraphim pocketed the stone. "Anyways I'm Seraphim what's your name?"

"Me I'm Naruto! Naruto Namikaze." Naruto replied smiling a smile that made Seraphim blush.

After that day Seraphim and Naruto both discovered that they went to the same school and so every lunch they would spend time together. Thought the time that they spent together Naruto discovered that she could sing very well.

So secretly Naruto recorded one of her songs and he passed it overt to Seraphim's mother for a listen and he explained everything to her. Seraphim was no musician and while she was getting better, her singing was what hit home exactly.

Seraphim's mother broke down into tears when she managed to confirm what Naruto had said and she apologized to Seraphim for forcing her down a path that she was unsuited for.

After that day Seraphim was taught singing and she eventually won the sight of a talent scout who wanted to be Seraphim's manager.

After a week of hard thinking Seraphim allowed the man to become her manager and she started to practice for her very first small concert.

At her concert she sang her heart out and in the crowd she could see Naruto with his parents Kushina and Minato Namikaze in the crowd cheering her on.

The concert was such a success that Seraphim's popularity shot sky high and she would start touring soon. As a final goodbye Naruto agreed to meet up with Seraphim at the airport but he never appeared hours went by but Naruto still never appeared.

So Seraphim left heartbroken that Naruto never appeared as she had wanted to ask Naruto to wait for her to come back so that they could be together again.

She tried to call Naruto but no one answered the only thing she received was a tone saying that the number was not in use after that it was all a blur as Seraphim went to multiple locations to perform and this was the first time in years that she had returned.

[End flashback]

Suddenly there were footsteps that appeared behind Seraphim and she turned around almost expecting to see Naruto instead it was Rias and Akeno.

"Rias-san Akeno-san what can I do for the two of you?" Seraphim asked the faint sound of the door closing behind them.

"Stay away from Naruto." Rias demanded.

"Huh why? And who are you to demand that I stay away from him?" Seraphim shot back angry at the fact that someone was asking for her to stay away from her friend.

"I will not say it anymore stay away from Naruto." Rias once again demanded she released a little bit of her killer intent to punctuate her point.

Seraphim felt the wave of energy overtake her but she still stood strong.

"So..." Seraphim whispered out.

"You are a devil aren't you?!"

Rias was taken aback by Seraphim's counter. "I knew it the old stories were true, devils are truly evil creatures taking people's souls forcing them to do their bidding...What did you do to Naruto-kun?!"

"I don't know what you mean I haven't done anything to Naruto but the same cannot be said of you." Rias replied as she prepared herself for anything. "Just what are you planning to do with Naruto?"

"Don't lie to me I know you did something to Naruto-kun!" Seraphim released her four wings which were transparent allowing light to come through them.

Seraphim pulled her hand back and shot forth a bolt of lightning at Rias.

[With Naruto while Seraphim was having the flashback]

He had left Seraphim on the rooftop alone.

He thought about what she said and every bit of it tugged at his heart string the way she talked to him truly seemed like she cared about him but honestly Naruto had no memory of anything she talked about.

He was going about the back of the school when he heard some grunts coming from behind a bush.

Slipping through the gaps in between the bushes he saw Issei there practicing drawing out his Sacred Gear, the rustling of the bushes caused Issei to suddenly turn behind and point his Sacred Gear at Naruto.

"Relax Issei it's just me though next time you should try to practice in a place that is more secluded."

Issei relaxed himself before rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. "Heh I got it Naruto-sempai."

"So Issei you're trying to summon your Sacred Gear right?"

"Yeah do you have any tips?" Issei asked as he returned to practicing.

"Well from what I've read about Sacred Gears it's all about emotion the more it resonates the more powerful you can get your Sacred Gear to become though in your case you might want to ask Rias about it she knows far more about Sacred gears then I do." Issei nodded his head in understanding.

"So sempai what about you? You have a Sacred Gear right?"

Naruto sadly nodded. "Yeah I do...but it's nothing I really want to talk about."

Issei recognized how sad Naruto's tone was and so he decided to drop the subject where it was immediately.

"So anyways Naruto-sempai how did you come to know Rias-sempai?"

Naruto got a chuckle out of that. "Well let's just say that when we first met there were some misunderstandings between us but still we managed to iron them out and you know things have been pretty steady since then."

"So then what do you think of Rias?"

"Rias..." Suddenly a thought hit Naruto like a brick wall. 'Yeah that's right I'm a human and she along with Akeno are devils they'll live far longer than me in the end...so is it really right to fall in love with them?'

"Sempai?"

"Ah sorry Issei but um class is going to start soon so we should go." Suddenly above them there was debris that fell down.

Issei dove and tackled Naruto out of the way and it was close to as the debris almost squashed Naruto.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he narrowed his eyes to get a better look and there he could see hints of red. 'Rias she's using her power of destruction!'

Dashing out of the bushes Naruto started to race up the stairs with Issei right behind him, and the both of them burst through the doors of the roof to see it cluttered with a bit of rubble from destroyed walls.

"Rias! Akeno are you two alright?" Naruto asked as he ran up to them while Issei did the same.

As dust settled Naruto and Issei could finally see their opponent.

"Seraphim?!"

"What are you doing and-" Naruto finally noticed her wings. "You're the one that attacked Rias?"

"Naruto step out of the way! I'm going to destroy these devils for what they did to you!" She screamed out electricity crackling in her hands.

"No if you want to harm them then you'll-you'll just have to come through me!" Naruto brought his batons out while Issei readied his own Sacred Gear.

"Why Naruto don't you see what they're doing to you?!"

"Seraphim-san I'm asking you once again to stand down! We don't want to hurt you!" Naruto ordered as he felt the atmosphere around them tense up.

Seraphim twitched but in the end she just couldn't bring herself to strike Naruto down, setting herself down on the roof top she retracted her wings before walking up to Naruto so that she could look into his eyes.

"I'll prove it Naruto those devils are no good they've done something to you!" Stepping around him Seraphim left the roof top.

Once she was gone Naruto and Issei both relaxed and turned their attention to both Akeno and Rias who weren't that badly injured.

"Buchou are you alright?" Issei asked getting a nod from Rias.

"Thank you Issei, and you too Naruto." Naruto accepted the thanks like it was normal but Issei gushed slightly at the thought of Rias giving him thanks.

Naruto turned to Akeno who seemed to have taken the brunt of the attacks. "You ok Akeno?"

Akeno nodded as she held Naruto's hand and picked herself up as she was dusting herself off Naruto noticed that there seemed to be glint near the edge of the roof.

Approaching it he found that Seraphim's necklace was there. 'Hmm she must have dropped it when they were fighting. Seraphim just who are you?'

Naruto pocketed the necklace and decided to return it to her tomorrow but now they had to get to the clubhouse for their duties.

[With Seraphim]

She burst through the door leading to her room and dug out her album of photos. There clearly in one photo was her and Naruto both of them standing side by side though there seemed to be quite a bit of space between the two of them for some reason and the position of Naruto's arm indicated that something was supposed to be there but wasn't.

Seraphim didn't know why but this was the first time she had ever noticed something like that and then she thought of her own memories. 'Why was it that I only remembered about Naruto-kun when I saw him haven't I been thinking of him ever since I left...I-I don't remember.'

Seraphim cried her tears dripping onto the photos of her and Naruto surrounded by their parents.

[With Naruto]

He was in the clubhouse listening to Rias talk and as he listened he thought. 'Seraphim just who are you?'

Off in the corner the sword that Naruto brought back from the burning began to pulse lightly and in the pocket of Naruto the necklace that belonged to Seraphim also started to pulse lightly.

[Outside the church where Asia stays]

A lady in a cloak arrived and stood by a bus sign slowly three more people decided to join her.

One of them seemed to be dressed in a bartender's uniform and he had on a small set of spectacles which he pushed up.

The other was a lady who seemed to be dressed in a simple tank top and shorts that seemed torn at some parts giving her a sort of tough look.

And last but not least was their fourth occupant who was far larger than the previous two to the point where his shirt was almost ripping due to his muscles.

"Are you Bloody Mary?" Bartender asked.

"Yes and are you Gorilla, Ice and claws?" Each one of them nodded. "Good then let us go Eve has ordered us to do this one thing do it well and we shall be greatly rewarded."

"And where is Eve if you don't mind me asking?" Ice asked Bloody Mary.

"Ah yes Eve appears to be busy with Adam at the moment so she had left us to deal with this at our own discretion.

"Wait weren't there supposed to be more of us?" Claws asked. "Not that I really mind, it just means more people for me to kill."

"Ah yes, you're talking about Kingfisher but he seems to be busy tonight. As for Bulls eye, he is preoccupied at the moment." Bloody Mary replied as the four of them walked up to the steps of the church. "Gorilla if you will."

Gorilla stepped forward and using brute strength, he knocked down the doors of the church to reveal a bunch of priests in black robes.

The priests stood stunned for a minute but it all changed when suddenly a man with white hair popped out in his hand was a pistol and a blazing lightsword. "Well what do you shitheads think you're doing?! Get them!" The priests took out light blades and charged at the group of four.

"Looks like congregation is over!" Bloody Mary slashed her own wrists releasing her blood all over the floor while Claws hands turned into sharp blades, Gorilla flexed his muscles and Ice pushed his glasses up.

Chapter end.

And so I believe saying that the plot thickens here or that people are completely lost is a complete understatement...but I assure you there is a reason for everything so just continue reading and you'll find out what it is might take a while to get there but I assure you stuff will happen and be explained.

So I don't have much else to say except that The Immortal Siegfried is really an amazing person who I am able to confide in so thanks to him for doing a great job at what he does especially when it comes to Naruto's [Spoiler] and I would also like to thank him for managing to control all my ideas.

And last but not least please review the story if you liked it.


End file.
